The Princess in Hueco Mundo
by Lonewingwriter
Summary: Aihime, they both played dangerous game; one made the game to escape boredom while the other one joined the game to escape solitude. Where would this game lead them to? Love or destruction?
1. The leader and the prisoner:Aihime

**A/N:** This is a story composed of several oneshots featuring Orihime's experiences in Hueco Mundo four years after the Winter War.

Pairing: Aihime, Ulquihime. Mainly Aihime.

(Originally posted 6/17/2011)

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Lilies, the leader and the prisoner. Rating: K+. Pairing: Aihime, minor Ulquihime<p>

"Hueco Mundo, Hueco Mundo, my little home, Hueco Mundo, in here I can sing, I can watch the moon, and I can tease little Ulquiorra, la la la. Our leader, Aizen Sousuke is an idiot, la la la la. I wish I have a cat and I will teach it how to scratch"

"Ona, stop your nonsense, you silly song is killing me."

"But, Ulqui, this is my newest song. I have to think really really hard to compose this masterpiece."

"How many time do I have to tell you stop call me Ulqui, my name is Ulqui.."

"But it is easier that way, your name is way too long, I just want to make it shorter and easier to call you. Isn't it nice, Ulqui?"

"I'm leaving, eating your food before I come back, or I'll force it into your mouth."

"Hai hai, don't you feel bored with the same threat using for almost four years?"

"Not at all, as long as it works."

"Ulqui, don't leave."

"Eat your food, I'll come back to clean it up."

Five minutes, Orihime lived her life only to wait for these five minutes everyday. During these five minutes, Orihime could see Ulquiorra, teasing him, talking nonsense, but after those five minutes, she came back to her world, to solitude, complete solitude and darkness. She clung to those five minutes desperately, trying to get the sense of who she was and the meaning of her existence. She slowly touched her hair clip, sometimes when she thought she could go insane she called her little friends out and chat with them, but she could feel her power was dying. Recently it had been very difficult to call out her fairies (she preferred to call them this way), and sometimes they disappeared after a few minutes. Her soul was slowly dying. She was slowly dying. Wasn't this a place where bad souls resided? Souls that were so corrupted that it became hollows. Would she become a hollow too one day? She shook her head. No she didn't want to continue like this, she had to get out of here even if it was impossible, even if this action would guarantee immediate death, she rather died than to let her soul dying slowly like this.

She opened the door, surprised at how easily it took to open her freedom. It was not the door that held her prison but her weak self. She ran mindlessly through out the hall, through doors and doors, nonstop; then she found herself in a lily garden. So beautiful, she thought, the sun was shining through the garden, making it look like a paradise, the place was so pure and refreshing that she thought she was somewhere in heaven and not the hell she had been living through those four years. She softly touched a lily, so beautiful, how could something as beautiful live in a place like this?

"How could someone as beautiful live in a place like this?"

She startled and turned around to face the evil Aizen. When did he get there? He was so close to her, his fingers playing on her cheek, reminded her of the last time she saw him four years ago. Her body trembled with fear; no matter how much she hated him, she could never contain her fear every time she saw him. Here, at this moment, he was like a god who had absolute power to decide the life and death of any creature before him. She shivered as she felt his breath on her neck, slowly she looked up, piercing through his eyes; she would not be afraid any more, god or not she would not shiver in fear in front of this despicable creature. She could see him smirk in amusement, and he pulled her closer, whispering into her ear:

"Are you angry at me, Orihime, because I had not kept my promise and returned with the King's key? Don't worry though, one more hundred year and we could hold our dreams in our hands."

"I'm afraid that your dreams and mine are very different, Aizen-sama."

"Oh, so I just need to make yours become mine. What is your wish, my little sun?"

She looked at him and smiled in disgust. How could someone as treacherous could be as powerful? How irony, everything that she had ever wanted was stolen by the same man who was now asking to grant her her wish.

"Freedom"

"Freedom? Then your dream is the same as mine. All I have ever wanted is freedom. That's why I will make us the King's key again and grant you the ultimate freedom."

"Then your freedom is not the same as mine"

He laughed, taking her hands and led her deep into the garden.

"Where are you taking me to?"

He turned back and smiled at her,

"I'll show you the freedom you want to seek."

As they reached a small house in the middle of the lily field, he opened the door, and pushed her inside. It was dark, very dark, she could not see a thing, and the air was so thick that it made her hardly breath.

"Hard to breath, right.?

Then he pulled her out in the open again, the sun was so bright that it almost made her blind. The wind was blowing softly, making her hair fly slightly on his face. He took a small bunch of hairs and inhaled deeply.

"This scent, is so refreshing, just like the sun. Do you find your freedom now, my dear?"

"Your intelligence is so high for me to reach."

"My world, my dear, is even worse than the room we just went in, I built this garden to find some sense of freedom, but it is no where near to what I wanted to. You cannot even stay in that room for a second, but I was in the same kind of room for all of my life, or I would say after life."

"I still don't quite understand you."

"Would you prefer to live in that room instead of your current one?"

Hearing no answer, he continued,

"There is no freedom in this world, Orihime. People make their own definition of freedom and call them such. Humans could never satisfy with what they have, that is what makes them the most unfortunate creature in this world. Everyone has what they called freedom, but I will create my own freedom and make it the freedom for this whole world."

"Then, in my opinion, you are trying to confine others and yourselves in an imaginary freedom."

"You have such interesting views about life."

"Also, we, human, might be greedy creature but we know what is freedom and what not. We, also know what we are really want and will fight for it until the date we die. That is our true freedom, that is how we make our dreams come true."

"If so, you are the same as me, Orihime. But I don't want to continue on this topic anymore, it has become very boring, don't you think?"

"I do think that no matter how long we continue this, we could never reach an agreement."

"We are already in an agreement. You might not realize this, but you and me are very alike. We are the same kind of people, whether you like this or not."

He took out a lily and gave it to her,

"Here, take this, as a small gift from me. You are a very interesting young girl, come back to me whenever you feel bored, I'll always be in that room during the day. And although Hueco Mundo is very large, no matter how long you run around it you could never find your freedom, because..."He smirked before continuing. "Because if I can not find my own freedom, neither can you, and the rest of this world."

With that, he disappeared.

Orihime held the lily close to her nose; it smelled so nice. She looked the scenario one last time before heading back to her room. What was she thinking, escaping Hueco Mundo? Such a childish thought, at the end there would be no prince to rescue the confined princess. Fairy tale remained as fairy tale because they would never become reality. Her heart ached, tears began to fall down, but once upon the time there was a prince who had tried to rescue a princess, but she was just too weak to ever be with him, never again, not even four years after, not even hundred years after, or a thousand years after. But the poor princess could not help but continued to hope, continued to wait for the time to come, even if she had to wait for thousand thousands years, even if she had to wait forever.

"Ona, where have you been? I told you to eat the food, since when you have become so disobedient?"

"Ulqui, since when do we have a vase in this room?"

"Aizen-sama ordered me to put a vase in this room. He also ordered me to tell you that from now on you are free to explore Las Noches."

"Oh, is that so? Ulqui, do you think this flower is beautiful?"

"Ona, did you talk to Aizen-sama?"

"Um, is this a bad thing?"

"I don't want to stress this, but you are just a trash in this castle, just a piece of useless material that Aizen-sama had forgotten to dispose. Do you want to remind him to dispose you completely? Are you that eager to disappear from this world?"

"Ulqui. If I were to disappear from this world, would you remember me, even just a little?"

"Ona, don't ever talk like that again. Why would I want you to disappear from this world?"

"Thank you Ulqui. You know what, you are the only reason that I can still keep my sanity, could you visit me more often, talk to me a little longer?"

"Visiting you everyday is considered very often to the human knowledge, isn't it?

Orihime looked at Ulquiorra, his eyes were so empty but at the same time warm and fulled of concern, how he had changed in the last four years. She traced her fingers along his marks under his eyes.

"Ulqui, thank you very much."

"Ona, you have been weird lately, let's go out more often. I believe Aizen-sama would not mind if we get out of Las Noches and go around Hueco Mundo a bit."

Orihime laughed while spinning herself around the room and sang out loud

"Yo ha, yo ha, little Ulqui will go around with me in Hueco Mundo, la la la la , Hueco Mundo is very large, la la la. Our leader, Aizen-sama is an absolute idiot, lu la lu la. I wish I had a cat so that I could teach it how to scratch"

"Ona, I never said that I would go with you."

"Let's go Ulqui."

"It's Ulquiorra."

* * *

><p>Please review if you like this story<p> 


	2. The old battle ground: Ulquihime

**A/N**: Another oneshot, this one is about Ulquihime.

**DIsclaim: **Do not own Bleach, not really want to, but if I have a lot of money I would buy Orihime only for myself. Who know, maybe some day I will create a story that is even greater than Bleach.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The old battle ground: the agony of a dying spirit<strong>.

"Do you think this lilies field is beautiful, Ulqui?"

"One thing I do know that we are not allowed to be here."

"But this is the only place that has some liveliness in it. And our _leader, _the Aizen-sama had permitted me to come here as I please."

"If you want to keep your life, don't ever meet him or talk to him again, much less listening to his words."

Orihime pointed her finger toward Ulquiorra and laughed,

"Ulqui, you traitor. I'll tell Aizen-sama"

Ulquiorra softly put her hand down, holding it tightly in his, and took her out of the garden.

"Ulqui, hold on, where are we going?"

Before she even knew it, she was on the roof of Las Noches, where Ulquiorra and Ichigo had their final fight.

"There is nothing fun here."

"There isn't. You don't like this place, do you?"

"This only brings sadness to me, Ulquiorra."

"I did realize that. But if you don't face your fear and sadness you could never survive here, and I don't want you to disappear."

Orihime reached her hand out the same way she did four years ago and smiled,

"I can still feel those sadness, the way you disappeared in front of me, completely, and turned into dust, how I was so powerless to reach your hand for the last time, the agony of losing someone dear to me."

"So I was someone dear to you."

"And you are still now, even more than before. You are the only friend I have in Hueco Mundo, no the only existence that I know here."

"You should not linger in the past any longer. To survive, you have to forget it, completely, and adjust yourselves to this place, regaining your powers and gaining new ones. Weak creatures could not live long in this kind of place."

"I do live for almost four years."

"But you are dying now, aren't you?"

Orihime looked down, this place had not changed a bit, and so did she. She was still the same Orihime four years ago, weak, powerless, useless, and she was even more useless now that she had been losing her power. Pathetic. How she could protect her friends if she could not even take care of herself. Her power depended on her feelings and mental strength, if she could regain her spirit, her hope, her confident, the will to live; she could do it, she could survive, and maybe one day she would meet them again. But first she had to regain her power.

She looked at Ulquiorra again and smiled,

"Ulqui, we need to find a cat, I really want to teach it how to scratch." She was humming again, which made Ulquiorra raised his eyes brow and snapped her.

"Stop that nonsense for once."

"Ulqui has been angry because he does not want to give me a cat, but I am not gonna give up because I really want a cat. I'll name it Ulqui and I will teach it how to scratch."

"Does it even have the rhythm of a song?"

"It looks like a song to me."

"You are crazy"

She chuckled and hold his arm closer to her body

"Ulqui, you will spend more time with me, right?"

Silence covered them as strong winds continued to attack the two making the silence more intense and unbearable. Orihime turned her back, her voice was fulled of agony.

"Are you afraid too, Ulqui, of getting close to me?"

"You are talking nonsense again, why would I be afraid of you?"

"You are not afraid of me, you are afraid of getting close to me. If so, why do you continue to visit me for the past four years, making me linger on the hope of seeing you even just for five minutes? Do you know that I can live until this day because everyday I tell myself not to give up so that I can wait for those five minutes?"

"It is not the five minutes that you are waiting for, it is not me that you are waiting for."

"It could be true, but if it is not for those five minutes I cannot continue this existence."

"What do you want, onna?"

"I don't even know myself, but right now I just want to see more of you, to have someone to talk to even just for a little bit longer everyday."

"You are playing a dangerous game, Onna. The more you attach to someone the more it will hurt once you lose them."

"I know, I know it very well, but I cannot continue this loneliness any longer."

"Everyone in Hueco Mundo has to face it, and you are no different."

Orihime felt her heart ache as Ulquiorra turned his back and left, his figure fading in the ferocious wind, very much the same way he turned into dust four years ago. Everything was the same, and so was she. But she had become selfish, extremely so, wanting to cling on Ulquiorra for support while she knew full well the consequences of it. No one. To be more precisely, nothing good had ever come from associating with her. If people who were close to her not die, they would suffer serious damages, physically or emotionally. She smiled sadly, all what she could do for her friends was to make them suffer even more than before she met them. She was like a black cat that always brought misfortunes to people it encountered. From now on, she had to be strong, strong enough to live alone, strong enough to stand on her own and face the solitude for eternity.

* * *

><p>Let me know if you like this story, and if not why by clicking the review link below.<p> 


	3. The second encounter: Aihime

**Disclaim**: If I own Bleach I would not need to write this fanfic.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: The second encounter: Aihime<p>

Orihime inhaled deeply before opening the door. Again, darkness, complete darkness; and the air was even thicker than the last time she went here. She leaned her arms on the wall, breathed hard. She closed her eyes for a moment, and inhaled deeply again; she could feel it; the room was soaked in high spiritual energy, and the pressure was slowly but intensely pressing on her body, threatened to cut her into pieces. She nailed her fingers deep into the wall, continued to take each breath with greater difficulty as time passed. Then she felt a hand holing her right arm and pulled her out to the lilies garden.

The fresh air flew into her chest created another high pressure from the inside and made her body dizzy, she lost balance and fell right into the body of the man who was still holding her arm.

"You are quite a sadist, aren't you? Do you try to commit suicide?"

Orihime looked up, her eyes still had the difficulty to adjust the intensive light coming from the sun. This man. The god of Hueco Mundo. His eyes were beautiful, so dark and cold but at the same time so full of power and ambition. And, she felt her heart skip a beat, and... also full of loneliness and sadness. She traced her fingers near his eyes, gently caressed the area under his eyes.

"So beautiful."

"Are you enchanted by my beauty?"

Aizen chuckled while still looking deep into her eyes, he leaned closer and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. She could feel his cold lips on hers, softly brushed against hers. He held her closer, his hand grabbed her head and pulled it closer to his, deepened the kiss. Her heart beat faster and faster until she thought that it could jump out of her chest. Her head was so dizzy now, she could not think clearly, and her body moved on its own; her hand unconsciously griped his hair, buried her hands deep into it. When she felt his tongue on her lips, asking for an entrance, she pushed him away and breathed heavily.

"What are you doing to me? Did you just use Kyouka Suigetsu on me?"

Aizen laughed softly, his hand caressed her check,

"And why do I have to do so, my dear?"

That was true. She was just a trash in his palace, so useless that he didn't even bother to dispose. Why did he need to use his Kyouka Suigetsu on her? He was just probably playing with her out of boredom. But what distressed her the most was the way she responded to him, the way she found him so attractive; no, not attractive but something even more. She could not explain this; but looking at his eyes made she feel so sad, like looking at her own eyes in a mirror. She had never seen his eyes like this before; she never could read anything in his eyes before. So why now, why did he choose to show her his feelings now through his eyes? It must be another game of his. He was acting, trying to play with her soul for the last time before it disappeared completely. That was the only feasible explanation. He was a type of person who enjoyed bounding others to him completely only to betray and destroy them at the end. It was the way he played his game; the more difficult it was to obtain his subject the more entertain he would feel. She shivered in fear and anger. She should have listened to Ulquiorra after all; but she felt so lonely since he had not visited her anymore that she could not help but go out and find someone to talk to.

"What do you want, Aizen-sama?"

"That should be my question. You came to my place, pushing yourselves to the edge of death, falling right into my arms and seduced me to kiss you, then pushing me away and asked me what do I want. You are such an interesting young girl."

Her cheek burned badly, she just wanted to dig a hole and buried herself in it so that she would never have to face this man again.

"I-I did not seduce you to kiss me, you did it on your own."

He smiled while lightly brushed his hand over her hair,

"Do you enjoy it?"

"I-I..."

"I myself like it very much. I would not mind to try it again."

He leaned closer with an attempt to kiss her again, she turned her head away, firmly placed her hands on his chest.

"Please, don't continue this game any longer."

"Game? You hurt me, Orihime. I seriously want to kiss you, and you are just playing with me?"

"No, I'm not. I just come here to ask you about the lily you gave me."

"Oh, is that so."A hint of disappointment evidenced in his eyes as he took some steps back, keeping their distance."What is about it?"

"It does not whither and die." She waved the lily playfully on the air, her voice full of delight and hope. "And I want to know why. Will it be like this for the rest of its life? Is this lily real or fake? If it is real why does it not die? But it does not look like a fake to me."

Aizen chuckled,

"There is nothing that is completely real or completely fake in this world. If you think it is real, so be it."

"So is this a fake? But don't you take it out from the ground. And I can't find anything fake about it."

"Like I said, it is up to you to decide if it is real or fake."

She pouted,

"You are no fun."

Suddenly, Aizen got closer to her, held her tightly and whispered into her ear,

"Sleep with me and I will give you everything you want, your freedom, your dream, just name it and you will have anything you have ever wanted."

"I will lose everything I have ever wanted the moment I do so."

Aizen tightened his grip, his voice was fulled of anger.

"Do you know the consequences of rejecting me? I'll make your life and your friends' as miserable as possible."

"You are surprising me, Aizen-sama. Since when do you have to restore to threats in order to get what you want?"

Aizen released her and smiled.

"You are right. No need to hurry now, don't we? You belongs to me after all, for eternity. As for the question about the lily, it is not real if you think of the lily in your human world. We don't have to plant or water it the way you do, but it is not fake either. It is a result of my spiritual energy. I condensed my energy and made it into a lily, then fed it with my spirit power. When you kept it with you, it lived by absorbing your spirit power. It will die once you lose all of your power, which.." he smirked again "will happen sooner than we thought."

Orihime shivered, so she did not have much time left. But then, after that she could be free again.

"Show me how to make a lily like this, and how to keep it alive."

"My my, now you are using an order tone to me huh?"

"You just say that I will die soon right? Then why do you even bother with me? Why don't you order to kill me four years ago if I am so unworthy to die by your hand? Or am I so unworthy for you to even take an order to dispose me?"

"Rather, I would say, you are too unworthy for me to even remember and do anything about you. You are not even worth my attention like the lily you are holding in your hand. But, if you want to live so desperately, I'll tell you this as a parting gift. Everything in Huece Mundo is a spiritual article, which is made from spiritual energy. Usually those spiritual articles are formed by their own, by nature as you human call it, but people with high spiritual power like me could easily create hundred of spiritual articles like these lilies in no time, and we do it like this."

He formed a small spiral energy ball in his hand, and slowly the ball changed its form, turned into a beautiful lily shone by the sun.

"But how could you change the form of the energy ball?"

"Use your imagination, pressing your energy power around it. This is a very dedicated task that requires precise control of spiritual energy as well as high level of concentration and creativity. In soul society, no one could do it except me because not only do you need dedicated control and high level of intellectual to form the article you also need a lot of stamina and a large source of spiritual energy to gather and form the energy ball and another large energy power to alter its form. To people with low energy power like you, especially now, the chance to success is very close to zero. To create just a lily we might need one fourth the energy you used to have. Of course once you get the hold of controlling and forming the article you will need much less energy, just the one necessary to form the spiral ball"

"Then how people in soul society making houses and other necessities?"

"The same way you human do it. They have their own blueprints and receipts, and they use raw materials that are already created by nature, putting them together, altering them using tools and create what they want. But the truth is the King is the one who founded soul society and created every articles and beings in it."

Orihime trembled,

"So that's why you want to create the King's Key and become a being as powerful as the King?"

"Do you want to be powerful as well, Orihime?"

Orihime did not answer. Deep down, she was tired of being so weak, but she knew full well the prices of having more power. If she could choose, she would choose to have no power at all. Aizen gently nibbled her ear as he continued:

"Just say the word and I will make you the most powerful woman in Hueco Hundo. I'll restore you power and keep you alive, and I'll use Hougyoku to give you the power you could never imagine."

"What's the point of living if I have to give in to the darkness?"

"Can you see much light in your current situation?"

"Even if it is just very small, I rather cling to it than to submit myself to the darkness, blinding my own eyes with false powers."

"Very well then, but remember I will always keep my offer. Whenever you need me, come to the throne room. I was kidding you last time when I told you to find me here. And beside I believe you know me well enough to track my reiatsu whenever you want to."

He put another chaste kiss on her lips before parting.

Orihime held the lily close to her chest. She would not die. She would not allow herself to die in a place like this.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you enjoy this story. If you like it enough, let others know about it by clicking on the review link below.


	4. The lost love: Ulquihime

**A/N: This chapter contains Ulquihime **

**Disclaim: **Not own Bleach :), not own Orihime or Aizen :( ;( :( or any other characters :I.

(Originally posted 6/22/11)

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: The lost love: Ulquihime<p>

Orihime lay on bed, soaking in sweats, breathing heavily. She could not even raise her hands up. She closed her eyes. Was that it? Was that the end of her life? She heard the door open and a voice of a man she had not met for six months.

"What are you doing, Onna? Why do you have to torture yourselves this way, pushing yourselves beyond the limit?"

"Why do you even care? Six months ago, Aizen told me I would not live long; and look at me. I am still alive."

Ulquiorra placed his hand over her forehead.

"If you continue this, you will die. Let me give you some water."

Orihime tried to hold Ulquiorra's hands but failed,

"Please don't leave, Ulquiorra, don't leave me." Tears welled in her eyes as she pleaded.

"This could be the last time I see you. Please do me this last favor. I want to be with you when I die."

"Onna, don't be silly. You are not dying, you are just death tired. Your body even in a spirit form has its limit. If you push yourselves too hard, you will really die."

"But I think I am dying, I am losing my power and so is my soul."

"That was true six months ago, but now I can feel a very strong reiatsu coming from you. Somehow you have regained your powers and made it stronger than before."

"Really? So I'm not dying. But I cannot even move my body now. Can you sweep my tears away for me? Instead of crying we should celebrate for my recover.y" Orihime said weakly, she had stopped crying now and smiled at Ulquiorra, her eyes were full of hope.

Ulquiorra slowly swept her tears away and gently caressed her cheek.

"You have been so thin. Did you eat properly during these six months?"

"Ulquiorra, do you miss me, even just a little?"

"Everyday, onna."

"So do I. Ulquiorra, don't leave me, ever again."

"Onna, you should not cling on me. It only makes you weaker. I left for six months, and look how much have you progressed. Maybe it is best that we keep our distance."

"Kiss me."

Ulquiorra took his hand back, he glanced his eyes away.

"Look at me. Do you despise me that much?"

"I could never despise you, Onna."

"So why? Why are you always cold to me, throwing hard words at me, keeping your distance away from me? Kiss me."

"Have you been kissed by Aizen-sama?"

Tears began to fall down on her cheeks again,

"So that's why. I disgust you, don't I? For the kind of woman I am."

"No matter what kind of woman you are, You could never disgust me."

"Then why? You would never kiss me because Aizen has claimed me first. Isn't this the same, I disgust you because I have given in to him first?"

"That's not it. You belong to Aizen-sama."

She began to sob uncontrollably, her body shaking with resentment and sadness,

"I do not love him. I despise that man. But I cannot control myself. I was so weak and vulnerable, I could not do a thing against him."

"I understand that. But from the moment Aizen-sama set an eye on you, you have become his possession, now and forever."

"Ulquiorra, you will leave me, won't you, because I belong to Aizen?"

"Onna, in Hueco Mundo, we all belong to Aizen-sama, you and me, now and forever. The purpose of our existence is to serve him, fulfill his desire and ambition."

"No, you are wrong. We have our own feelings and hearts, even if he could control our souls and bodies, he could never touch deep into our hearts"

"Is this any different?"

"It is. He would never have my love, he would never have my feelings, the same way I feel about you and my friends. Kiss me."

"The more difficult it is to have something, the more he wants it. He would do anything to claim your heart, making you submit completely to him."

"Only to crush my heart and destroy me at the end." Her sobbing was heavier and heavier as she saw the coldness in his eyes. She knew that this time he would leave again, and..., her heart squeezed at the thought, and this time he would not come back. She could feel it, he was content to give her up to Aizen. "Ulquiorra, please leave, I can take care of myself. I don't want to see you, ever again."

Ulquiorra turned his head back before closing the door,

"Onna, take care of yourselves. If you are strong enough, maybe someday...someday you could find your freedom."

Tears continued to fall like rain on her check, she put her hands on her chest to keep herself from sobbing. The room was so dark, she was alone again, in the darkness. She raised her hand up, closing her eyes, concentrated on the countless micro energy articles in the air. A small trail of spiritual line began to form above her hands, she flicked her fingers lightly and they transformed into a series of light buds with different colors hanging on the ceiling.

"I finally completed my training. Ulquiorra, I have wanted to show you this so much, I have wanted to show you that I could be strong enough to be with you so much that I have overcame the solitude and my weaknesses to revive my power. But now that you are gone, I don't know if there is any point to live anymore. Every one important to me all leave me at the end. Maybe it is my destiny to live alone in this world."

She closed her eyes. Six months of loneliness, but she had used every single second of her time to practice making energy articles. At first, it was impossible, her spiritual energy reserve was too low to do anything, but every day she tried to make a energy ball. It was not difficult to make one, the problem was that she did not have enough stamina to maintain it, let alone alter its form. So she spent half of her time to train her body, doing push-up, punching bag, practicing kendo and karate she learned in the human world with Tatsuki; and the other half trying to maintain the energy ball and alter its form. Slowly she began to feel the spiritual energy in the air in the form of mirco spiritual articles. So instead of using her own spiritual energy, she used the energy in the air to make the ball and used her inner energy to maintain it. Then she used the articles around the air again to pressure and alter the ball. This task was fairly easy since she had no problem controlling and altering the energy ball the way she wanted; and Hueco Mundo had much more spiritual energy in the air than the human world or soul society. However, it was still a very dedicated task and it took her quite some time to increase her stamina and perfect her technique.

She put her fingers around her lips. That was her first kiss. She had intended to give it to Ichigo, but on that fated night, she could not bring herself to do it. The result was that it was given to the man she hated the most in this world. The man who brought her eternal darkness and solitude. How irony, now the only option for her to escape that solitude was to come to him, given herself completely to him. She tightened her grip, no, she would not give in. She did not love him. She could survive up to this day, she would not give in. She raised her hand again and made a small statue of Ulquiorra with a frown on his face. She chuckled, how cute. She did not know if she loved Ulquiorra or not, she had lost her ability to love more than four years ago, but one thing she knew. Those six months without Ulquiorra were hell to her, she had missed him, had wanted to meet him so badly, had wanted to feel his lips on hers so badly that she had shamelessly asked for it. She had gradually fallen to sleep. In her dream, she could feel Aizen lips on hers again, his gentle touches on her hair and cheeks. Tears was falling again. She could not bear it anymore, she needed someone to love her, to care for her, even if those were fake, even if she had to suffer at the end.

* * *

><p>AN: Like usual, review this chapter if you like it story or want to leave constructive criticism.


	5. Submission: Aihime

**A/N: **There we are to the fifth chapter. A little mature theme, very very slight. But I will change the rating to M because of the next chapter. Please let me know if you don't like mature material and I will alter next chapter in a way so that that it will not offend anyone.

Review, guys, tell me what you think, I am writing because I want to share my thoughts and ideas with you with the hope that you would do the same.

**Disclaim/Claim: **Bleach - Kubo. Princess of Hueco Mundo -Lonewingwriter. I would never own bleach because it belongs to Kubo . Kubo would never own Princess of Hueco Mundo because he is not me; and that applies to all of you too :).

(6/28/11)

* * *

><p>"Are you ready?"<p>

Orihime nodded, looking away, consciously covered her exposed body with her hands. She bit her lips, reminded herself of her resolve. Aizen got up; He dressed again, turning his back against her and chuckled.

"You are such a terrible liar, I will not force you into anything. I want all of you, and you know that. By the way, good job with the training, you have exceeded my expectation."

"Are you leaving me too?"

He sat on the bed, lightly kissed her on her cheek,

"Are you afraid of living alone that much?"

"This is not an empty palace, isn't it?"

"Of course my dear." He answered while nibbling her neck. "But you have evaded my question."

"I could feel others' reaitsus too, but whenever I got close to one, they mysteriously disappeared like they were running away from me. I have spent all day wandering Las Noches, but it is empty like no one is living here." She stopped and looked straight into his eyes. "Is this your doing?"

Aizen held her face closer to his,

"And what if it is my doing?"

"What do you want from me?"

"You always know the answer." He gently bit her lips. "You are so beautiful. Those four years and a half have turned you into a very beautiful girl, you are just one step to become a true woman. Do you want me to transform you?"

Orihime mindlessly rubbed his cheek with her knuckles,

"Will you leave me after you transform me?"

"It depends on what you would become."

She sighed, leaned her back against the pillows. She lowered her hands, rested them on her sides, letting the man in front of her have a full view of her body. She closed her eyes again.

Aizen leaned forward, his fingers lightly touched her bosom. As he began to rub her nipples, Orihime opened her eyes, softly massaged his hands,

"Will you be turned off now if I tell you that I hate you?"

"It will only turn me on more."

"Then you will get bored of me if I tell you that I am deeply in love with you."

He laughed deep in his throat and roughly squeezed her breasts, making her moan loudly and ache her body closer to his. "You are very special, I have never met someone like you. You are like a ephemera who desperately flies into fire although it knows full well the consequences. You are like a ferocious horse that keeps run away from its beloved owner while at the same time desires his full attention and love. You are drawn completely to me yet still manage to keep your distance and your feelings in tact. You trembled under my power but at the same time you are not afraid of me, not even one bit. You are outwardly weak but inwardly strong. And you make me want to have you and then destroy you, but at the same time want to hold you and play with you a little longer."

"Then if I give in now, it will be the same as suicide isn't it?"

"You are not afraid of death either, how many time have you committed actions that are considered suicidal?"

"Then, does that mean that you like me?"

Suddenly Orihime felt his lips on her. This time the kiss was more ferocious and passionate than before, he bit her lip harshly asking for an entrance, this time no more mercy. His hands gripped her wrists tightly, telling her that a no was unacceptable. She could feel his reiatsu flow into her body. He was getting more and more impatient; she could tell, and she suddenly felt proud of herself to make the Aizen so impatient, to make him show a bit of his feelings to her. She opened her mouth and let him in. A sudden contact with his tongue made she shiver a little with the strangeness, but before she had time to respond Aizen was all over her. Dominated, forceful, powerful. She was his and his alone. The moment he set an eye on her was the moment she was bounded to this fate.

What was she doing? What did she want to get out of this? She did not know. But she got tired of wandering around Las Noches and Huece Mundo without any sign of living, like she was the only one existed in this place. She did not know if she was really alive or it was only her imagination, an illusion. She needed something, she needed someone desperately to prove her existence, to show her that she was alive, to tell her that all of her past memories and friends were real, to remind her that there was a time when she was happy and was loved. When she closed her eyes and reached her hand, he was the only one there for her. He was the only choice that she had. This man was despicable, the most despicable creature in this world.

"Orihime" he chuckled again "could you please spread you legs for me?", amusement in his voice as he watched her reactions. He was clearly enjoyed this game.

Orihime got up and suddenly she bit hard into his neck, making him utter a groan. He smirked, "You are intriguing me to no end."

Orihime playing her fingers on his cheek, she smiled softly,

"Aizen-sama, I am not the only one playing with fire. You have made me the most desperate and loneliest creature in this world, you should know the consequences of it, too."

"Do you hate me now, my sun?"

"I told you already, didn't I? I hate you, and the closer you are to me, the more I despise you."

"And the more you hate me, the more I want to have you and make you love me."

"Do you even understand the meaning of love? To you, aren't love and compassion what make people weak? Are those what you hate most?"

"I never say I will love you. I don't need to understand the meaning of it, but to make you love me is a very interesting game to me."

"Then you should know the is a possibility that this game will destroy you."

He laughed,

"Do you think the like of you could destroy me? What a silly thought. I will play with you until I get bored and then dispose you at my amusement."

Orihime smiled back,

"Then how can you make me love you with these kinds of talk. Don't you need to act a little?"

His eyes grew darker and he roughly grabbed her chin, forced her to look right into his eyes,

"Who do you think you are to play game with me, to think that you know me a lot, to decide what I should do to you? With trash like you, I don't even need to do anything, and you will submit to me willingly, like the same way you are right now."

Orihime looked at him sadly, not utter a word, she began to gather her clothes.

"I wonder how Ulquiorra is doing those days, do you know? You two seem to be very good friends."

Her heart beat rapidly, thousands of needles stinging her body as she was trembling in fear. She had never felt this fear before, her legs got weaker and she fell down. Aizen raised her up, smirked,

"Are you feeling ok? Do you want to have someone to lean on. Weak creatures usually seek for powerful beings so that they could survive. Will you be the same?"

"Don't touch him. Let him alone."

Aizen pinched her on the bed, his voice shaking of anger.

"Do you love him?"

Tears began to fall on her cheek, she shook her head,

"I do not. He is no one important to me."

He licked her tears slowly then traced his tongue down, drawing a trail from her cheek to her neck and her breasts. He sucked her nipple roughly, making her moan in surprise,

"It does not matter any more. Whether you love him or not, today you will become my woman, and you would never have him again."

Orihime closed her eyes, feeling the darkness surrounding her. She knew this was the result of her actions, of giving in to the evil, but she still submitted to him because at least she could escape solitude. She had lived in the darkness long enough, it didn't matter any more; but at least, but at least, she would not be alone. Even if she would only had a companion for a bit of time; even if she could only escape solitude briefly, it was worth it; it was worth it to lose... What did she lose again? She didn't have anything to lose, not anymore.

"I am yours and yours alone." She opened her eyes again and caressed his hair. "But could you lie to me a little, pretend to be nice to me a little, and until you leave me, could you stay by my side a little longer?"

Aizen kissed on her forehead and eyes,

"Close your eyes and submit to me, and I'll never let you leave my side again."

As she closed her eyes, she felt him inside her, breaking her completely. She raised her hand and made millions of flake snows falling on the bed. At least, made her first be a little more romantic, at least made a little light to shine her way. And maybe someday she would find the sun again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Don't you dare to hate Orihime, lol ! No offense. I love Orihime; it's just that loneliness is not something that normal people could handle. Orihime is not a normal person so she is able to handle it for four and a half years, but enough is enough. She gives in. That happens to everyone. And explanation to some potential perceptions of Orihime's OCCness: she is desperate and lonely so she is unable to control her emotions and actions; she becomes more wild and careless. Not gonna spill anymore, don't want to spoil the fun.

Hehe, review if this chapter is good, leave constructive criticisms if it is good but still needs to improve, don't review if...*sigh*...(insert your own reasons here).

Oh, don't forget to let me know if you want to keep this as a T-rating story or I could change the rating to M to match the flow of the story better.


	6. The game: Aihime

**Disclaim**: Not own bleach

(6/30/11)

* * *

><p>Orihime closed the book and looked around, Las Noches had a huge library, but like the rest of the palace there was no evidence of any living here. She knew that there were Arrancar around, she could feel their presents but could never meet once. Even after their first night together, Aizen still kept her away from any living creatures, but at least he stayed on her side most of the time, making it even more difficult to leave him. A pair of arm wrapped around her waist from behind, making her startle a little bit. Aizen kissed her on her neck, snuggled his head into her hair,<p>

"My dear, what are you reading?"

She giggled of the sudden contact,

"Something about Kido."

"Why do you need to learn about Kido, I can give you more power anytime."

"But I think it is interesting, and it might be something I will be good at."

"I know exactly what you are really good at"

Continued to kiss her neck, Aizen began to undress her.

"Aizen-sama," Orihime breathed heavily, her body thrilled at the expected pleasure, "we are at the library, we should not..."

"There is no different. Every place in Las Noches is our bed chamber."

A chill ran through her spine, she could never understand this man, his actions and thinking many time frightened her, but as she got closer to his, she desired him badly despised his wicked nature. Sometimes she could not even control her own emotions and actions as she just followed whatever he wanted, and he was a very demanding man. He would take her whenever, wherever, and how often as he'd like to.

"Beside," he began to bite lightly on her neck, his hands massaged her breasts "there is no one here to witness our moments, unfortunately."

"Aizen-sama, is my body all what you want from me? Is this all I am to you, a play toy, no more, no less?"

"Do you want anything more?" he asked while one hand still playing with her breast, his other hand had found its way to her panties. "And I have kept my promise, I have always been with you, isn't that enough for you. You humans are indeed greedy."

As his fingers pressed slightly against her panties, she moaned softly, trying to keep her mind clear.

"No, that's enough for me." She turned back to face him and began to kiss him.

She didn't love him but she could not stop lusting him more and more. Many years of solitude had made her desire physical contacts badly, wanting to feel another flesh warming her body, wanting to tremble under gentle touches and kisses; she pressed herself hard against his, and began to undress him.

"You are so eager today, my dear. I don't know you could be so aggressive. But..." He pinched her hands on the floor and got on top of her "I like the submissive Orihime better."

As Orihime traced her fingers around his ears, she sighed,

"How long could we be like this?"

"As long as you want". He took her panties off and began to lick her inner parts, making her moan helplessly with desire. He then thrust his fingers in and out faster and faster each time until she grabbed his head tightly and cried out in ecstasy and released all of her pleasure.

She got up and kissed him again. "Will you leave me one day if you find out that I fall in love with you."

AIzen lay down and pulled Orihime on top of him, mindlessly caressed her back,

"Why would I do so?"

"Because when it happens I would have no value to you anymore."

"Isn't the present good enough? Why do we have to worry about the future." He gently combed her hairs with his delicate fingers. "Being with me, you don't have to worry about the future."

She sighed and placed her head on his chest, her hands wrapping around his neck

"When I was a little I like reading fairy tales very much, but now I know there is no such thing as happy ending in reality. Whenever I get happy or hope, immediately after that I will be suffered with endless desperation and sadness." She lightly kissed his nipple, "The closer I am to you, the more I fear of that end."

Aizen suddenly grabbed her hip and positioned her on his erection, making her cry out in surprise,

"Then don't think of anything else but me, know of anything but me, feel of anything but this moment." He talked between breaths, raising her hip up and down with his hand.

"Orihime, faster, faster."

Orihime placed her hands on his chest to gain support as she sped up her pace, she found his mouth again and kissed him passionately and intensively, losing herself completely in the moment.

Closing her eyes, she saw her friends, Sora, and Ulquiorra looked at her with disgust, they all turned their back against her and left, she tried to reach her hands toward them but all what she could see was their back fading in the fog, and darkness covered her again. Tears swelled in her eyes, and there were thousand pounds of pressure weighting on her heart, making she unable to breath.

Aizen turned her around, placing her on the floor again and began to pound ferociously into her, making her feel of nothing else but the increasing pleasure flowing through her body.

This time she could not stop the tears anymore, letting it freely fall down her chest, her silent tears echoed with her cry in ecstasy as Aizen poured the last of his desire into her.

"Am I that bad that every time we are together you always cry?"

Angry evidenced in his eyes as he got up and quickly got dress. Seeing him leaving, she ran up to him and hugged him from behind,

"No, that's not it. Please don't leave me."

She intertwined her fingers into his, and tried to turn him back.

"I'm not your plaything. If you do not enjoy our time together, it is best that we stop here."

Orihime got her hand out, she turned away and gathered her clothes. As she got dress, she said sadly,

"You are right, it is for the best that we should not see each other anymore."

Aizen grabbed her arm, turned her around to face him, his voice was very cold,

"If I cannot have you, you would never have anyone else. I'll make sure happiness will never find you, and make you live in solitude and desperation for the rest of your life. I'll make your life become so miserable that compared to it, your life during these four years are heaven."

She looked at him dully,

"Whenever you want something from me, you always threaten me." She traced her fingers around his eyes again, and lightly kissed on it.

"You have such beautiful eyes. Every time I look into those eyes I always skip a beat."

As she sadly turned away, she could feel his reiatsu raise dramatically, she fell into the floors and tried hard to breath. He got closer and put a hand on her chest,

"I can read it, I can read your feelings. I know who is the one that had captured your heart, I will break him into pieces to crush you completely, to make you think of nothing else but the hate toward me. You would never get me out of your head that way."

Orihime trembled again with fear, her hands lightly touched the statute in her pocket; she had to think of something fast, she had to protect him, no matter the cost. She smiled at him again, this time with a hint of mockery in it,

"Why do you have to do so much for me? Unless" She continued as she put her hand on his heart, "unless there is some here..." She stopped as she felt the coldness in his eyes, took his hand and pointed into his chest"unless there is something in here that have the same feelings as what is in here" and pointed their hands toward her chest.

"You must be very naive to think that I will believe in that crap."

She leaned her body toward his and placed a chaste kiss on his lips,

"I was just so scared of you leaving me..." She traced her fingers again around his eyes, "and I don't want you to think of me as a love sick girl or look down on me, so I tried to act tough." She put her head on his chest, wrapping her hand around his back. "I'm just a weak girl who is afraid of being alone. You are so high for me to reach and I just try to act silly to have you back."

He raised her chin up and piercing through her eyes,

"Don't try to act in front of me. You should know well enough the kind of man I am."

Orihime looked back, her eyes did not leave his, sincere in her eyes as she spoke

"Then do what you want, but..." she traced her hands around his neck," please don't leave me. You could use me to your amusement and destroy me at the end but when we are together, when you still have some uses of me please do not leave me."

He smirked,

"As if I could believe you, but I will continue to play with you a little longer, giving you some hope and see what you would become as your hope dimming into darkness. I will let you know the prices of playing with me."

He kissed her ferociously and put her on a desk, as he began to undress her, Orihime whispered into his ear,

"Could we use a bed this time?"

He laughed deep in his throat,

"How about we try the garden next?"

* * *

><p>Not much smut, but still mature materials and needs to be rated M.<p> 


	7. The proposal: Aihime

**Disclaim: **Not own Bleach

(7/3/11)

* * *

><p>Orihime leaned her head on her lover's shoulder, her fingers intertwined with his, she smiled,<p>

"How do you like this garden? I have spent a full week to create this. How does this compare to your lilies field?"

"Um"

Orihime sighed, Aizen still too absorbed in his book, totally unaware of his surroundings. She opened her book and then closed it again. They had sat in this garden for six hours and Aizen had not taken his eyes out of it yet; she began to wondered what made it so special that he didn't even had time to look at her. She felt her heart pound fast. It was impossible, wasn't it, to be jealous of a book? If she even got jealous when he paid attention to a book more than to her, did it mean that she actually fell for him? The mere thought of that shook her soul profoundly. To sleep with him was worse enough, but to love him was the same of to lose her soul completely, to betray all what were important to her, to betray her past, her present, her existence. Ironically, being with him was the only way to remind her all of that. It was so confusing, she didn't know what was right and what was wrong anymore. No, she should not worry. She didn't love him, jealousy did not always go with love. She just had him for herself for too long that she became vulnerable and afraid of losing him; that was all. She did not love him; this she knew for sure. She was safe; she could keep his company without falling in love with him because in her hearts there were people that she truly loved. But to keep loving them, to keep her sanity, she needed this man. Just to be more safe, she should keep her distance a bit.

Orihime stood up, taking her hand out of his and began to leave as Aizen took his eyes out of his book, raised his eyes toward her, full of doubts. He raised his eye brows as if he was asking what was she doing. Orihime didn't answer, she ran to the middle of the flied and called her favorite cat.

"Luquil, come here."

It was an hollow cat, its furs were all white, it had an green eyes and its mask covered half of its face, it had a shape of a tear mark from its eye to its jaw. Orihime held it close to her, petting it and letting it lick her. She laughed playfully at the tickle contacts; then suddenly the cat ran away frightfully as a powerful reiatsu approached them with a clear killing intent toward the cat. Orihime scowled,

"You are scaring him, what is with you anyway?"

Aizen pulled her closer and kissed her possessively before taking her hand and led her to their seats again. As he began to read again, Orihime angrily closed his book; she stood up, her hands on her hips,

"What is with you? You cannot force me to spend the whole day with you doing nothing but watching you reading your book all the time."

"That should be my question. I thought we all agreed that the best way to be together was to let others do what they want. There is nothing wrong with me reading a book. You are reading all the time too, and here is your book, why don't you just continue it?"

"Oh, first of all, when you said the best way to be together was to let others do what they want, did you include me in the equation, or it was just only you who could do what you wanted and me doing nothing but to be with you all the time. Second, I finished my book, but whenever I was about to leave the garden, you just took my hand and forced me to sit next to you again."

"Then, you just need to tell me so."

"Do you even listen to me?'

Aizen sighed and kissed her again, his hands stroking her neck as he whispered into her ear,

"Don't be such a child. Why do we have to quarrel about such silly matter, how about you let me finish this book and we will have dinner together?"

"How about you read your book while I play with Luquil a bit and we have dinner together?"

His eyes grew darker, he answered coldly,

"I don't like that cat. Why do you need a cat anyway while you already have me all the time?"

Sensing the danger in his voice, Orihime gently caressed his ear and kissed him lightly on his cheek,

"For moment like this when you don't have time for me. You are right, we should not argue about this matter anymore. You finish your book while I prepare dinner for us."

Aizen's face became paler as he spoke,

"I don't feel very well today, may be it's best that we let the kitchen staffs take care of the meal like usual."

Orihime pouted,

"I know you don't like my cooking, but this time I promise I will cook it the normal way." Orihime tried to put as much hope and cuteness in her eyes as possible with the hope that the man in front of her would give in. All of the sudden her body was pinched into the ground, and his lips were all over her, her lips, her cheek, her eyes, her ears, her neck. He spoke as he unbuttoned her dress,

"If you don't want to be bedded like this, never make that face again."

Orihime wrapped her hands around his neck to pull him closer and put a chaste kiss on his lips,

"Who say that I don't like this?"

Aizen laughed deep in his throat, "Have anyone told you that you are such a pervert?"

Orihime smiled, she wrapped her legs around his waist and answered,

"Don't you like it?"

He talked between the breath as he thrust forcefully into her,

"I...like...every...momemnt... of... it."

As he pulled out and lay next to her, Orihime laughed softly,"That was quick". She stopped as she felt his body on her again, but this time he only whispered into her ear,

"I love you."

Her heart stopped for a second before beating like crazy at the sudden information. Her head was so dizzy that she could not even think clearly. Aizen still looked at her intensively, waiting for an answer. Five minutes had passed but she still could not make sense of her situation, left alone how to answer the impatient man on top of her. Aizen sighed and got off her.

"Do what you want. I'll meet you at our room once I finish this book."

Orihime slowly dressed again, noticed how inattentive Aizen was as he read his book. Was this another trap of his, to capture her heart and crush it completely? She didn't know, she didn't not know of anything but the man in front of her. She would regret it big time, she knew it, but she could not stop herself. She was indeed an ephemera. She approached her fire from behind, putting her hand around his waist, kissed him at the back of his neck. She smiled into his ears,

"I am an ephemera and you are my fire, only you could burn me completely. I belongs to you, all of me."

"Including your heart?"

She paused for a moment before continuing. "Yes, including my heart." She could feel the death sentence lingering on her head, but she was willing to gamble this time, this only time. Still facing his back toward her, Aizen said coldly,

"Then prove it to me."

"If you indeed love me." She came in front of him, kneeling, putting his hands onto her chest. "You could feel what in here too. I don't have to prove anything."

She looked at him sincerely, leaning closer to kiss him, but he turned his head away, "Then at least say the words. I have said it to you, it is only fair that you do the same."

"Love is not fair." She pulled his face closer and gently kissed him, giving herself completely to him, showing him all of her feeling. She moaned as he put her on his lap and began to fondle her breasts.

"Just say the words." She put her hands on his chest and positioned herself onto his. She hugged him tightly as she moved her hips,

"I...I...cannot...love...anyone...but...you...doesn't.. it... enough... for...you?"

He nailed her hip harshly as he helped to move her up and down faster,

"It is never enough. Because..." He stopped to finished his deed, and looked straighted into her eyes, "Because I truly love you". Orihime breathed heavily after the intense activity; she lay her head on his chest, and closed her eyes. No more, she was not able to see her friends anymore. They did not even bother to look at her in disgust anymore. She had lost them.

"I love you too."

With that he took her again and again, then again kitchen, at their dinning table, and many times after that in their bed. Orihime giggled and pushed him away as he attempted to take her again,

"That's enough. This is breaking our records for the past two years since we were together."

Aizen chuckled, "So you do record how many times we get intimate huh, you are a worse pervert than I thought."

Orihime put her head on his shoulder and smiled,

"Can we just sleep now?"

"Not until you answer me this one question."

Orihime looked at him, surprised, he had never had this serious tone before, and he seemed to be a little, she was not sure, nervous, maybe?

"What is this?"

"Will you marry me?"

Orihime could not even believe in her ears. Marry? Her? To Aizen? At Hueco Mundo? Never in her wildest dream she could imagine this to happen.

"Why?"

"Why, you ask? Because I love you. Didn't I say it enough time already?"

"But why me?"

"Even I don't know." He kissed her slightly on her head. "One thing I do know is that I want to be with you for eternity."

"For eternity?"

"Yes, for eternity. What's your answer?"

She paused, somewhere in her heart told her to say no. She could feel her instinct desperately asked her to say no. There would be something very bad happened if she opened her mouth and said yes. But she was just a weak vulnerable creature who could not fight against her own fate.

"Yes, I want to be with you for eternity."

They kissed again, more passionate than ever. They became one one last time before they both drifted off to sleep. For better or for worse, Orihime sighed, but from now on her future could change completely. With this, her heart squeezed painfully, she had signed a contract to betray her friend, declared them as her enemy. From now on, her future and her life bounded to the man next to her. With this, she was no longer Inoue Orihime.

* * *

><p>AN:. Please review and let me know what you think.


	8. Fairy Tales: Aihime, slight Ulquihime

**A/N**:

First of all, thank you for those who read and review. To congratulate this story reached to chapter 8 and had 21 reviews despised not having many hits, I give you guys this special chapter. The reason for this is because I was very happy to read all of your reviews. Your reviews have made me soft. So here is how I show my appreciation to **rootali, airi-07, nypsy, Emmy The Ice princess, chupakabra, and **: an especially long chapter with some aihime sweetness, lengthy and more detailed lemons, some romance (?), ect...*zip my mouth*. Not gonna spoil the fun.

Since **nypsy **and many others like happy endings, I give this chapter as a little gift to you guys. I'm not gonna tell you what the ending would be like; all I can tell is not a happy one, but not necessary a tragedy one either. I assure you, **nypsy**, no character deaths, no real tragedy, and I will not make this any darker than it is already is. Yes, but not a romance story (although some of you might strangely find some romances in it), I classify this as a hurt/comfort story and would like to keep it that way.

So tell me what you think about this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I have said this seventh times before, but I do not own Bleach

(7/9/11)

* * *

><p>"Aizen-sama, here is another one."<p>

Orihime turned around, recently there were a lot of wounded Arrancars came for healing. She had been busy all day. She sighed; she didn't even have time to spend with her husband anymore. As she approached the newly wounded Arrancar, she gasped. How long had it been since she last saw him? At least four years, maybe four and a half years.

"Aizen-sama."

Aizen-sama? Tears swelled in her eyes, so that all she was to him now, the wife of Las Noches leader, the lord of Hueco Mundo. No, she would not cry in front of him. She would never forgive him, for abandoning her like that. She answered coldly,

"Ulquiorra huh, what happened to you? It has been a while since I last saw you, and I thought that I would never see you again."

"Do you hope so, Aizen-sama?"

Her heart squeezed again upon hearing the name from his mouth. She turned her back away from him,

"Excuse me Ulquiorra, but I have other patients that I need to attend first, I'll come back to you later."

Anger devoured her quickly, she shouted,

"Souten Kisshun"

A huge shield appeared and covered the patients, immediately healed all of them. The Arrancars looked at her with fear and admire; quickly thanked her before rushing out of the room.

"Aizen-sama, you have become very powerful."

Orihime looked at Ulquiorra expressionless; she didn't expect her souten kisshun to be that powerful. It was true that over the time she could make the shield bigger and be able to heal several people at the same time; the speed of her healing also increased dramatically; but to achieve to the level she just performed was a surprise to her. It must be her emotions that tremendously boosted her power.

"I was no where near to the power of my husband."

She emphasized the last word with as much bitterness as possible to test the reaction of her patient; but like usual there was no emotion on his face.

"The power of Aizen-sama was the one equivalent to god, we are not worthy enough to compare him."

Orihime sat next to Ulquiorra, observed his wounds. She had never seen him injure that badly before except of course his fight with Ichigo. Her heart throbbed painfully at the mere thought of the fight.

"What did happen?" She traced her fingers around his wounds, concerned.

"It is none of your business."

Orihime stood up, fire in her eyes,

"You men are the most selfish creatures in this world. You don't care about anything but proving yourselves all the time. The way you treat your own body, the way to treat your own life. Is fighting that important? Do you know how much it pains my heart to see you like this? And then I have to heal you just for you to take greater wounds next time."

"Why do you care? Your husband is the only one you should care with all your heart now."

Orihime didn't answer, she looked at Ulquiorra with hate and sadness.

"Fine." She waved her hands, and Ulquiorra was quickly healed by the Souten Kisshun.

"So now you don't even have to call your spirits out anymore."

"They are the part of my soul. Calling them is just a part of the ritual, but once I could control my soul and wills completely, I don't need to do such thing anymore."

"You have changed a lot, Aizen-sama."

"Isn't it to your liking? Didn't you leave me so that I could become more powerful?"

"I did all of that with the hope that you could survive and be happy."

Orihime laughed softly; she leaned closer and looked Ulquiorra straight into his eyes,

"Yes, thank to you that I am in a very happy marriage now. My husband cares for me deeply, and we" Orihime whispered into his ear "make love every night and early morning"

Ulquiorra closed his eyes,

"You have become a different person. There is no gentleness or compassion in you any more. You have become so hateful and bitter. Is AIzen-sama the one who changes you?"

"No, you are the one who changes me." Orihime brushed her lips slightly on his, waiting for a response. As the Espansa kept motionless and emotionless, she got up, "You are a coward."

"You are playing with fire. Aizen-sama is not the one to fool around with."

"I knew that from the moment I agreed to join his game. But I had no choice, you left me with no choice. You have no heart, no emotion so you might not understand this, but the solitude, the loneliness was killing my soul slowly, I was drowned in the ocean of desperation, and he was the only float that I could find, the only thing I could cling on to survive."

"Do you love him?"

"Who know?" She answered before getting out of the room and closed the door.

"Onna"

Orihime turned her head back,

"Be careful."

She closed the door, leaned her back against it, letting tears flow freely on her cheek. It was such a long time since she held any other emotions but the feelings toward her husband; it had been such a long time since she thought of someone else other than her husband. It had been such a long time since she felt such warm in her heart. Although all what he could give her was his cold attitudes and heartless responses, she didn't understand why to her those were even more warm and full of love than countless intimate touches her husband gave her.

XxXxXxXx

Aizen held Orihime tightly, nuzzling his head into her hair,

"I missed you so much."

Orihime smiled softly, kissing him on his forehead,

"Me too."

She lay down, letting him have a full view of her body,

"Sousuke, do you love me?"

Aizen looked at her, surprise, but his fingers still mindlessly stroked her inner thighs, making her gasp and moan loudly with every single contact.

"You never ask me such question before, why now?"

Orihime bucked her hip hard against his hands, and pushed his fingers deep inside her.

"Deeper, faster", Orihime panted.

Aizen stopped and pulled his fingers out.

"What's wrong with you? You are not being yourselves today"

Orihime sat up and pressed her breast against his chest, and began to rub their body against each other. Aizen groaned lightly and pushed Orihime on the bed again, he positioned his length next to her entrance, not putting it in yet,

"Sousuke, please."

But Aizen just put his hardness up and down her precious hole, smirking, "I'm not going to give you what you want unless you tell me what's wrong with you today?"

Orihime closed her legs, she got up again and began to grab his erection, using her fingers to play with it.

"Orihime, you dirty woman, answer me."

"Do you really want to?" Orihime asked seductively before placing a light kiss on his tip and began to lick it.

Aizen groaned loudly, "Orihime". He grabbed her head and pushed his arousal deep into her throat before pulling it out only to pushed it forcefully into her mouth again. Orihime choked; she had never done this before; she didn't know what got into her before, but now she was a little scare. Aizen pulled out and held Orihime tightly, his voice was full of concern,

"I'm sorry, my sun. You are so desirable that I cannot control myself."

A storm of resentment and sadness flooded her body entirely, leaving no place for any other feelings. She was such a bad wife, thinking of another man while her own husband cared for her with all his heart. She held his hands closer to her lips and gently kissed on it.

"No, let me finish it. You are the one who always pleasures me, today let me do the same for you."

She brushed her lips on the tip of his arousal again. This time she licked his length more slowly to savor his taste more fully. Seeing Aizen clutched the bed sheet, biting his lips, trying hard not to thrust into her mouth ferociously again, encouraged her to try harder. She carefully took his into her mouth, again sucking him slowly and fully. Feeling his tip against her throat, she gently pulled out, still sucking and licking along the way. Suddenly she felt his hands on her hip, turned it toward his mouth and began to lick her wetness. She moaned but still continued to pleasure him, sucking and taking his length in and out all the way.

"Orihime, stop, I want to release inside you."

Orihime blushed, she got off and lay down on the bed. She hesitantly spread her legs; although she had many time spread her legs for him, she could not help but to feel shameful of her bold action. She inhaled and then exhaled deeply. She was already his, there was no need to feel ashamed. He had been very gently and kind to her; she should return his favor, and his love. Love? Did he really love her? She did not know, but she assumed he did, otherwise he would not marry her, would he? She was just a normal girl, with no special attributes. Her power? Although she had improved a lot, her power was no where near to his; and he certainly didn't need her power for anything significant. He had many time told her that she was beautiful, but she didn't think so; and even if she was indeed beautiful, Aizen was not the kind that went for appearance. If his purpose was her body to satisfy his needs and to kill his time; he should be bored of her by now; they had been together for more than four years, and he hadn't left her alone even just for one night. She smiled.

"What do you smile for? Can't wait for me, can you?"

With that they became one. As she moved in rhythm with him, her back ached against the bed every time he fondled her breast or bit her nipples, she could not keep her thoughts out of her head. Yes, he must love her, otherwise why he had to keep her for so long, being so nice and gentle with her. She didn't have anything for him to take advantage of. Unless, unless he still continued the game they had started almost five years ago, to claim her heart and crush it at his amusement. But then she had declared her love for him more than two years ago, if he wanted to crush her, he could have done so long ago. She could not think anymore as his seed filled her completely, making her release soon after that.

XxXxXx

While Aizen massaged her breast, Orihime leaned forward and grabbed the book on the table.

"I don't know you also read fairy tale."

Aizen smiled, tracing his fingers around her neck before raising her chin up, looking deep into her eyes,

"Because I know you like fairy tale, so I want to know what make you go into it so much."

Orihime lay her head on his chest, she sighed,

"Because in fairy tales, the couple always ends up living happily ever after. I sometimes want to indulge myself a little longer, escaping in those imaginary stories a little longer before reality crashes it and shatters it into pieces,"

Aizen kissed on her head,

"Baka, aren't we very happy right now? Don't we live in a fairy tale now?" Still saw sadness in her eyes, Aizen flipped the page and playfully pointed into a picture. "Look at this, isn't our story very similar to this one, you are very much like Cinderella." He raised her chin up again. "Ugly". He bit her ear. "Hopeless." His fingers slightly circled around her neck before sucking it harshly, leaving may swollen marks. "Desperate". This time he kissed her lips, playing tongue with her, and suddenly left her mouth, leaving her frustrated with unsatisfied desire. "Until she meet her prince", he smirked, pinching her arms on the bed, "which is me who transforms her into a princess, giving her all the power and wealth that she would never dream of."

Orihime laughed, she got up, this time pushed her husband on the bed and got on top.

"You are wrong." She traced her fingers around his nipples, "what Cinderella wants is not power or wealth." She bit his neck, and traced her tongue around the mark. "But love." She looked into his eyes ferociously. Aizen flipped her around and forcefully thrust deep into her, kissing her thoroughly and possessively.

Orihime panted, she grabbed the book again, opened a page and pointed to him,

"I think this one is more similar with my situation."

Aizen looked at the page through her shoulder, still wrapping his arms around her waist,

"Oh, this one." He frowned a little, "So you are the princess with long golden hair who is confined in the tower." He raised his eye brows, and then laughed, kissing her neck. "And I am the prince who comes to her rescue, freeing her from her endless solitude and darkness."

Orihime turned around to face her husband, she brushed her nose against his. "You are wrong again. First, she is not a princess, she is just a normal girl. Second," She paused, putting her lips near his eyes, gently kissed on it, looked at him sadly, and then playfully squeezed his ears, she giggled, "secondly, you are not the prince in this story, but," she laughed again, lay her head on his laps, cheerfully stroking his hair, "aren't you more like the witch, the one who confines the girl."

Seeing his eyes darken, Orihime crashed her lips against his, kissed him passionately. She caressed his cheek, whispered into his ears: "I'm just kidding. Sousuke, I love you."

Aizen gently put Orihime down, letting her breast pressed again the bed, her back facing him. As he licked along her spine, Orihime grabbed the sheet tightly, aching her back hard toward his body, "Sousuke, stop. Stop." But her husband didn't listen to her anymore, he took her hard from behind, bouncing their body toward each other until both collapsed under the intense pleasure.

Orihime panted, "You are hopeless. If we continue like this, we gonna die out of exhaustion."

"It is all because of you, your naughty witch." He poked her nose lightly, then wrapped his hand around her, holding her closely. As he pulled the blanket to cover their bodies, he picked up the book again, sighed, "how about this story?, you are the beauty and I am the beast." He put her head on the pillow, kissing her eyes, "You always said that you like my eyes, that my eyes were the most beautiful thing you had ever seen, but that is not true. Look at me, your eyes compared to me are much more beautiful. The way you look at me. Strong yet gently. Ferocious yet passionate. Determinate yet vulnerable. You looked so fragile like you could break at any time but no matter how many storms came to your way, you would bear all of them, unbreakable, unchangeable." He held her hands tightly brushed them into his lips, "You have changed me, turning the beast inside me into a human." Seeing Orihime giggle, he smiled, "You changed my heart, turned one that of a beast into one that of a human."

Orihime brought his face closer, whispered into his ears "Let's sleep." Waiting until Aizen had deeply fallen to sleep. Orihime murmured to herself, "it is not the beauty who transforms the beast into a human but it is the beast who transforms the beauty into a beast. It is me who changed, not you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: This chapter especially take a lot of time to write and edit, so please let me know what you think. Constructive criticisms are welcomed like always.


	9. The storm: Aihime

**A/N:** Ano, I just started an Aihime community named "Can the sun shine away the darkness?". We have an Aihime community on FF, but it is pretty outdated. So I start another one to collect all new Aihime fics that I think are good and interesting. Maybe you have read all of the fics before (we do not have many Aihime story after all), but if you have time, please take a look at it. And if you interested in becoming a staff and helping me to expand the Aihime community please P/M. Any ideas on how to make it a big community also welcome. In my opinion, our favorite couple is seriously underrated; so I want to start a forum on FF for Aihime too, but it might be too much work right now and I don't know if we have enough fans for all of that.

And in case you don't know, you can find the community under my profile, it is in the community section. **  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Bleach

(7/16/11)

* * *

><p>Orihime set up the dinner table one more time; she smiled, it looked prefect now. She unconsciously traced her fingers around the lilies on the table. So pure, so refreshing. She took one close to her nose and inhaled. She closed her eyes, remembering the first time she met him in the lilies field, how he resembled a god in her mind. And now they had been together for five years, married for three years. Would they continue like this for eternity? She knew not. What she hoped was that they could spend the next ninety years together, being as happy as they were during the last five years. Was this too much to ask? She knew for sure that once the ninety years deadline passed, he would start the war against Soul Society again no matter how much she pleaded him not to. Maybe when that day came, she would not plead him to stop, but instead helped him to fight again her friends.<p>

She sat down, swept her tears away. No need to worry now. They were loving each other; they were very happy now. That was all she needed to know, that was all she should care about, not what might or might not happen in ninety years into the future. The door was opened; she turned her head back and ran into his arms.

"Happy five years anniversary."

She looked up, he was very tired. She caressed his cheek, full of concern.

"Are you ok? You don't look very well"

Aizen smiled and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I'm alright, my sun. Happy anniversary. Here is your gift."

He gently placed a necklace on her neck.

"You are so beautiful."

Orihime fingered the necklace's face; a lily. She smiled, locked her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Their tongue intertwined with one another, unwilling to part.

"Do you want to have dinner now?"

Aizen hugged her tightly like he was afraid if he let her go he would not able to hold her like this again. "Not now, my love. I want to stay like this for a little bit longer."

Orihime's stomach twisted lightly. She had a feeling something very bad was about to happen. She had never seen Aizen like this before, like he was afraid of something. Orihime would never imagine Aizen to be fear of anything, but that was exactly what she felt right now.

"Sousuke, please tell me what's wrong?"

"There is nothing wrong, my dear. Let's have dinner. It is our five year anniversary after all."

"But..."

He placed his fingers on her lips, "No but."

They sat down and had dinner together in silence. Orihime said something funny to lighten the mood, making Aizen respond in short words, and they continued to eat in silence again. Aizen indeed was deeply worried about something.

Suddenly Orihime stood up and ran to the bathroom. It was that unpleasant stir in her stomach again. She griped the sink and poured all of her sickness out; then she felt a number of powerful reiatsus approaching their living quarter, but they quickly disappeared the moment they entered room. Orihime rushed back to the dinning room, seeing Aizen still there, safe and sound, she sighed in relief.

"What happened? Are you ok?"

Aizen smiled, he stood up, pulled her closer and hugged her again.

"That should be my question. Are you feeling alright? What makes you rush into the bathroom like that? You make me worry a lot."

Orihime bit her lips. Should she tell him now? They... she had been waiting for this for too long. She could not wait any longer to tell him that the fruit of their love had been formed. No she had to wait; there was something wrong, deeply wrong here, and she had to know what it was.

"Sousuke, look at me. Look at me, and tell me what is wrong?"

Aizen smiled softly, brushing his lips against her, stroking her cheek, her hair, and placing a kiss on her forehead. He held her hands and led them to the couch. As they sat down, AIzen wrapped his hands around her waist and let her rest her head on his shoulders,

"Orihime, there is something I have to tell you."

He turned her around and looked deep into her eyes,

"I want you to return to the human world, I prepared a safe place for you there. I also assigned some of the my best Arrancars to escort you there and protect you."

"What happened?"

Aizen sighed, "Recently there is a big disruption within the Hougyoku, which has greatly disturbed the Arrancars. They are unable to control themselves, some losing their minds, acting on their instincts, fighting and killing mindlessly; some unable to control their powers; some even go crazy. Not only the Arrancars but other Hollows outside Las Noche also begin to be affected by the Hougyoku and go berserk. Hueco Mundo is a very dangerous place now." Aizen took her face into his palm and kissed her eyelids. "I cannot afford to lose you. I will protect you no matter what. That's why please listen to me this one time and go to the human world. You will be safe there."

"How about you?" Orihime took her arms around his waist, touching his forehead with hers. "I will not leave you. I want to be by your side. If I leave you now I have the feeling that I would never see you again."

"Orihime, look at me. I love you." He looked at her sincerely and kindly. He placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "I love you. I don't want anything happen to you. If...If...I were to lose you...I.."

Orihime stopped him with a ferocious kiss. "You will not lose me, and I will not lose you either. I will be by your side, no matter what happen, because... because I love you too."

Aizen firmly pushed her away, "Don't be so stubborn. It is not like we will not see each other again. Think of it as a vacation. You will come back before you even realize it."

Orihime held his hands and leaned her head against his chest. "Don't lie to me. The Hougyoku is not easy to control. Even I could sense the uncertainties and fears of all the reaitsus around us. I could feel how the Hougyoku slowly tries to get out of control. I cannot leave you alone here. You might get killed..."

Aizen chuckled, stroking her arms tenderly and prudently, "Who are you joking? I am the Aizen Sousuke. There is no way that I could be beaten by those weak Arrancars."

"What I worry is not the Arrancars, but the Hougyoku, its power is beyond our understanding and control. I'm afraid that I would lose you." Tears swelled on her eyes; she looked at him sadly, begging him to fulfill her wish. "If I were to lose you, I would not have the strenght to continue living. I rather die than to live alone, without you." As Aizen's fingers gently swept her tear, she looked straight into his eyes, this time with more determination. "Let me heal the Hougyoku, restore it to its original form, and hopefully all of this disturbing will end."

"No." Aizen looked at Orihime fiercely. "No way I will let you do something that dangerous. Like you said, the power of the Hougyoku is very immense and unpredictable. The mere act of getting close to it could mean sudden death, especially now when it becomes more unstable. And even if you could get close to it and be able to recover it to its original state, there is no guarantee that you would be safe, that your soul would not be affected by it, that you would not be killed by its power afterward."

"I am not afraid. I am not afraid of anything, because...", she smiled brightly at him, "Because I have you. You will protect me against the Hougyoku, won't you?"

Kissing on her forehead, he murmured, "Of course, my love. I'll do anything to protect you. You are the only one I have in this world."

"Then, if you truly love me, let me do this. It is my only wish."

"Orihime, please don't ask me for this. I don't want to be the one who sends you to death. I rather die than let you be in danger."

"It is my only wish. You promised me before, didn't you? That you would fulfill my wish if I agreed to be with you. I want to do it. This time I want to be the one who protects. I want to protect you." She took his hands and put it on her chest. "Can you read my heart now? Can you feel what is in now?"

Aizen gently laid her on the couch, whispering into her ears: "Yes, I can.". He kissed her slowly, extremely so, to savor every second of it. They touched each other tenderly and slowly, to crave these moments, these touches deep into their heart; like this was the last time they could be together, to become one, body and soul, to be completed one last time in each other arms and presences.

* * *

><p>AN: I don't really know, I don't particularly like this chapter, but it needs to be here, so yeah, tell me what you think.


	10. The Hougyoku: Orihime

**Disclaimer: **Not own Bleach

(7/22/11)

* * *

><p>Orihime hesitantly touched the Hougyoku; she inhaled deeply, placed her hands on her chest. Finally the time had come. Ten years and she was finally able to wait until this day; the day when she could destroy the Hougyuku once and for all. All of her miseries could end now. She clenched her fist, and also, her freedom. She could finally be able to grab her freedom with her own hands. She unconsciously fingered the necklace and then griped it hard in her hand. If she had to choose; she knew for sure the answer. She always knew it but she was just so scared to admit it; she would never choose him. But...she released the grip and massaged her stomach. She always wanted to have a family; always, always. She took the Hougyoku and looked at it carefully. So beautiful. So powerful. How could something that beautiful and powerful be that dreadful; just like her husband. She sighed, exactly like her husband. It was so enchanted, so charming that she could not stop staring at it and being drawn into its power.<p>

She closed her eyes and concentrated hard on the subject. She felt like she was pulled into a different world. A world without any sound, any presence, anything for that matter. It was full of spiritual energy at first; she was lost into a cloud of spiritual energy, unable to hear, unable to sense anything. Then she began to hear voices, whispers to be exact, drawing her deeper and deeper into it. She was now surrounded by a spiritual energy field, still senseless and colorless, except for the occasional whispers. She reached her hand, imagining a table. She had a feeling that if she concentrated hard enough then a table would really be formed. However, the energy articles just weakly gathered and then dissolved into nothingness. She could feel her spiritual energy was absorbed into the Hougyoku faster and faster.

Orihime gasped; she opened her eyes and placed the object back. Something like this, she realized in horror, could not be rejected, could not be destroyed. She tried again, this time placed her hands above its top, not touching it, and closed her eyes to feel the energy around it. But as soon as she closed her eyes, she saw his face, smiling at her gently; she could still feel his touches on her body, she could still feel his kisses on her lips. She could see him and her unborn child playing in the garden. They laughed playfully and reached their hands toward her, calling her to join them. Tears silently flowed down her cheeks. How could she reject the Hougyoku's existence while she loved its master with all of her heart?

It would be in vain; all of her efforts would be in vain. Even if she was not in love with him, even if she had no string attached to him what so ever, she still couldn't reject the Hougyoku. Its power was not something someone like her could touch, could control, could understand, not less reject or destroy. She doubted that even Soul Society and Urahara-san could do anything about it. It was so deep, so full of power and mystery like it held the secrets of this whole world into its vessel, controlling and changing the fate of its surrounding. She trembled.

She sat down and thought about what she should do next. The Arrancars were suffering. Although she was on the top of Las Noches, far far away from where they were, she could still feel their confusing and raging hearts; she could still hear their cracking voices, crying and begging for the pain to stop, for the disruptions of their mind to end. The Hougyoku was punishing its subjects; turning the world surrounding it into hell. Aizen could certainly be destroyed if this continued. However, she could not do anything against it; the only thing she could hopefully do was to calm down its spirits and heal its wounds, restoring it to its original state.

But as she placed the shield over it; the shield itself was absorbed into the Hougyoku. It was rejecting her, not willing to be healed by her. Maybe not yet. She would not give up now. She placed her hands on the top of the Hougyoku again. This time carefully set up a reiatsu shield around it, isolated it completely with their surroundings, letting it know of her and her existence only.

She went to the spirit world inside it again. She cleared her mind, trying again and again to listen to the voices. She was led by an invisible force to go deeper and deeper into the energy field to where she thought was the core of the Hougyoku. When she got there, suddenly she was pushed back out.

She gasped, opened her eyes. She breathed heavily and placed herself on a couch next to her. She wiped the sweats on her forehead and surprised to see her finger nails were longer than before. She stood up and looked at herself in the mirror. She gasped again, she looked much thinner and her hair was also longer than before. How long had she been in the Hougyoku? She thought that she was just in there for several minutes, but it might be days or even weeks. Why didn't anyone come to her if it had been such a long time? She reached her hands and felt a strong barrier around the room, separated it with the rest of Hueco Mundo. She sighed, the only way to get out of this was to successfully restore Hougyoku to its original form.

She entered the energy field again. She sat down, carefully observed the article energy around her. Different from the article energy from Hueco Mundo, each of those articles seemed to have a life of its own, its own stories, its own heart. For some reasons, many articles gathered around her stomach, feeding their energy to the unborn form inside her. She realized in astonishment that the only reason why she could go inside the Hougyoku and explore this far was because of her child.

If the Hougyoku took Aizen as its only master and even agreed to merge with him, it meant that it would also welcome his child in a very friendly way. It might vaguely recognize the patterns of the reiatsu inside her and therefore allowed her to enter although her spiritual energy was very different. That made she wonder if Aizen had ever entered the Hougyoku before. Focus, she needed to focus now.

She guided the articles to gather more around her stomach, introduced them to her unborn child. More and more spiritual articles gathered around her, but surprisingly she didn't feel any pressure on her body. The energy was very warm and friendly. Slowly she was fed by the energy surrounding her. She could feel her and her child were getting stronger and stronger as time passed, and the voices became clearer and clearer. She could hear what they were trying to say now. All of them; the fallen souls, abandoned, lost, confused, rejected, despaired. So lonely, tears welled in her eyes. She reached her hands, she wanted to comfort them all, to give them her love, to show them light and hope, to end their miseries. The voices calmed down and surrounded themselves around her more. She sang a song, a long forgotten song she used to hear when she was a little; it just suddenly came to her mind and she wanted to share it with them. A whirlpool of energy began to center around her and led her to the heart of the Hougyoku.

It was a small lily; the heart of the Hougyoku took form of a small lily. It was withering, ready to die at any moment. She touched it, so cold and lifeless. She wondered if Aizen's heart was the same as this. She wondered if there would be time when she could touch his heart like this and healed it the way she was healing the heart of the Hougyoku right now. The lily woke up under her spell, restored to its lively form, transformed itself into a beautiful lily full of life and hope. She smiled; the voices ended, all she could hear right now was echoes of her songs, spreading through the whole space.

She woke up, still holding the Hougyoku in her hand. Its energy was stable now, calm and warm. She had never felt the Hougyoku this warm before, but her body was numbed right now, she could not move a single muscle. Her eyes became heavier and she drifted off into another dream, dream of a forgotten past, a sorrowful memory filled with losses and despairs.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **If you are wondering what is going on with the last sentence: I indented to include the dream in this chapter, but it turned out that the Hougyoku scene was taking too long, so I had to put it in the next chapter. Many of your questions might be answered in the dream. And yes, don't worry next chapter will not only have the dream (?, still pending depends on how long it would take, but likely the dream + something else).

Again, please let me know what you think about this chapter by reviewing. I really want to know *puppy eyes*. Because, to tell you a secret, I kind of like this chapter a lot, but maybe you won't because there is no Aihime in it, just pure Orihime-centric.


	11. The sorrowful past: Ulquihime

**A/N: **I feel like I own you this chapter. There are only two more chapters left for this story and I think I should explain the setting: why did Orihime end up in Hueco Mundo in the first place.

And if you wonder, no I haven't had the drafts for the rest of the story yet, but I plan to make two more. If it will take too long, I might break it up. So probably around 2 or 3 chapters left.

Also, my apologies for my grammar skills (yes, I am aware of that). I planned to write this story for fun only and therefore wanted to publish whenever I wanted (which meant I could read your lovely reviews sooner). I just wanted to write for the sake of writing. So no beta. I was kind of regret it half way, since I fell in love with this story and wanted it to look good too. Too late, I thought, since I already wrote it haft way (and I was lazy too).

The only thing I could do now is to spend more time to proofread it; which has its own good, to not rely on beta once in a while and improve my writing on my own. So I have spent a lot of time to edit the last three chapters (including this one). I really want to know if I have made any progress. Is my story easier to read lately, or is it still the same? Do the mistakes reduce somehow?

I'll try to edit all of the chapters again when I have time. Thanks for read and reviews, everyone.

**Disclaimer**: Lonewingwriter does not own Bleach since it belongs to KT.

It's cool to say my name once in a while, huh?

(7/27/11)

* * *

><p><em>Flash back:<em>

_Ten years ago, Hueco Mundo._

_Orihime knelt in front of the injured Ishida, tried her best to heal her friend. His wound was more severe than she had original thought. Ichigo's reiatsu in his full hollow form was ten times more powerful than normal, and therefore were even more difficult to reject than when Ichigo was injured by Ulquiorra. It had been more than three hours but she was not able to fully heal him yet. _

"_Inoue-san. I feel much better now, I can stand up and walk, and..."_

"_Ishida-kun, it...might have bad effects in the future if ….if you are not healed properly. Please be more patient, Ishida-kun."_

"_But, Inoue-san, it seems like your reiatsu is weakening as time passes; if we continue, you may be too exhausted."_

"_Ishida-kun, you are worried too much. I'm doing perfectly fine. I could even do a hundred push-ups now."_

_As she began to do the push-up, Ishida waved his hands,_

"_Ok, ok, I get it. Let's continue, Inoue-san."_

_XxXxXx_

_The group gathered around Kurotsuchi, waiting for the gate to open. According to the Shinigami,Soul Society had won against Aizen, so they were now waiting here for the gate to be activated. _

_Orihime asked shyly,_

"_Kurotsuchi-san, what happened to Aizen?"_

"_Who knows? I don't care as long as they keep some of his pieces for me to experiment."_

_Kotetsu coughed and answered Orihime,_

"_According to our information, Aizen has been captured and sealed by Urahara-san, of course with the main help of Kurosaki Ichigo."_

_Orihime knitted her hands together. Kurosaki-kun. They said that Kurosaki-kun was safe and sound, and apparently he had no serious wound. Thank you, Kami, for keeping him safe. Her heart beat faster and faster as time passed, waiting for the moment for the gate to open. The moment when she could meet him again, witnessing with her own eyes that he was safe, that he was still alive...The gate was slowly appearing...Finally she could go back home, meeting her friends, living a normal life, leaving all of these behind, all of the terrible moments. Once she came back, they would remain as memories forever, she would never have to come back here, would never have to live here again. _

_As the gate was fully opened, a creature threw himself at her, knocking her several feet away. Before she knew what was going on, the creature threw a mass of explosive kidos toward the shinigami group; instinctively she called out her shield and guarded her friends, but the explosion was too huge; its after effect had thrown them over the gate. Seeing her friends had safely left, she tried to crawl over to the gate; her reiatsu had been exhausted after healing Ishida, and the sudden contact with the creature had severely weakened her even more. She had used the last of her reiatsu to make the shield and guard her friends, and now she had no energy left to even crawl to the gate. But she would not give up, as long as the gate was still there, she still had some hope. She couldn't give up now after she could finally meet him again. She had to know he was safe; she had to see it with her own eyes. She dug her nails into the ground, trying to move her body even just one inch._

_The hope died away the moment the gate closed, locking her hope forever, confining her forever with despair. She could not even cry. Tears could not even find it way to get out of her heart. No, she should not give up now. There must be some ways to get out. There must be. She turned around to face the ominous creature. She gasped. It was Aizen Sousuke. His appearance had changed dramatically-his hair was much longer, his eyes' color turned to purple, his body was torn beyond recognition, and Orihime could see the seal evidenced on his body-but she was sure it was Aizen. There was no mistake of his sinful but overly powerful reiatsu. She crawled closer to him. Although she didn't have any energy left now, she could not stand to see him that badly injured. Maybe if she tried again, she could help to heal him a little. As she got close to the creature and tried to place the shield over him, he looked at her strangely, then he raised his hand and..._

_Before she realized it, a pair of hand had grabbed her body and carried her away. When she came to her sense, she realized that she was in her own room again. She turned her head around to face the stranger. She gasped. It was Ulquiorra. Tears welled in her eyes, she tremblingly touched his hands, his face, and his eyes,_

"_Ulquiorra..." She sobbed, touching his face again,_

"_Ulquiorra...Is this you?"_

_Ulquiorra touched her hand and held it into his. He brushed their hands lightly on his face, letting her feel his skin, ensuring her his existence, _

"_It is me, onna."_

"_But why..."_

"_I don't know. All I know is that I was dead, turning into dust, going straight into the Hougyoku. Then I was suddenly brought up alive and appeared next to you, just in time to save you from Aizen."_

"_Save me from Aizen?"_

"_You don't know? He was just about to kill you a second ago."_

_Orihime shivered helplessly in fear; she was just a tick away from death and she didn't even realize it. Would the rest of her life be like this, living in fear and despair, did not even know when she would die? _

"_Onna, stay here. Do not ever leave this room. Do not ever let him know of your existence; otherwise, I cannot ensure your life."_

"_Uquilorra. How about you?"_

"_He didn't have any Espanda left. I am his only hope now. He needs time to recover, he needs me. Therefore, in the mean time, he would not harm me; and as long as I am still useful to him, I'll keep you safe from him, from anyone and anything for that matter. All you need to do is to stay away from him, stay in this room."_

_As Ulquiorra turned around, Orihime asked him quietly,_

"_Do I have any chance to come back to the human world?"_

"_The chance is very close to zero. Just a moment ago, I sensed that Aizen had closed all possible paths connected Hueco Mundo with others worlds: the human world, Soul Society and others. Even more, He had moved Hueco Mundo out of its original place and separated it apart from the time and space that linked all the worlds. In another word, it is impossible for your friends to track you. We are not in a same universe or time with them right now."_

_Her knees went weak, and she fell down on the couch. _

_Ulquiorra put his hands in his pocket and headed out. Before he closed the door, he told her coldly,_

"_I'll bring you food everyday."_

_With that the door closed._

* * *

><p>Orihime sat up; her body covered with sweat. Why did she have that kind of dream now; now when she thought she that had had a good life, that she could leave her past behind and be happy?<p>

The door suddenly opened, revealed a very worried Ulquiorra. The barrier seemed to be taken off. He ran to her side and held her tightly.

"Onna. Are you ok? You made me worry to death. Those three weeks you were confined inside the barrier, I have tried every way possible to get inside, but none worked. Do you know..."

Orihime put her fingers on his lips and placed her head on his chest; her arms wrapping around his back.

"I know...Ulquiorra. You don't need to say anything. I know..."

Ulquiorra caressed her cheek,

"Are you really ok? Did the Hougyoku harm you in any way? Did..."

Orihime tightened her hold and shook her head,

"I'm really fine, Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra grabbed her arms and looked straight in to her eyes,

"Why did you do something that stupid? Getting close to the Hougyoku when it was in such state. Do you know that you could die at any moment? Do you understand? We don't even know what will happen for you after you heal the Hougyoku."

Orihime nodded,

"I know. I knew all of it; but I still wanted to do it. It is something I must do. And I has successfully healed the Hougyoku. Look." She spun around playfully. "I'm perfectly fine now."

But Ulquiorra still looked at her coldly,

"Did you do this for him?"

There was so much sadness in his eyes that it made her heart ache painfully; however, she could not do anything but to add more sadness into it; she nodded.

Ulquiorra asked again, his voice still cold and emotionless,

"Are you willing to die for him?"

Tears welled in her eyes, what she was about to answer him would tore his heart away, which tortured her heart not any less. She nodded again.

He held her hand tightly,

"Let's get out of here, of Hueco Mundo."

"You and me?"

"Just you and me."

Ulquiorra caressed her cheek again, drawing her completely into his now empty and emotionless eyes.

"Just you and me." He repeated.

"Away from Aizen?"

He looked deep into her eyes, looking for her feelings.

"Away from him, forever. The closer you are to him, the closer you are to death itself. I cannot lose you."

Orihime pushed his hands away,

"Do you know how long have I waited for those words, waited for you to take me away? But it's too late now."

"Too late?"

"Yes, It's too late. I don't want to leave him. I don't want to part him. I want to stay by his side... forever..."

"Even if you have to pay it with your life?"

"Even if I have to pay it with my life."

Ulquiorra turned away,

"Then you be with him, but I'll always be here, protecting you. I'll do anything in my power to keep you alive."

Orihime clenched her fists, trying her best not to reach out for him, not to call him back. She swept her tears, trying to be stronger, trying to hold her tears, seeing him further and further away from her.

* * *

><p>There was a story the Hougyoku had told her. A story about a lost soul, turning into dust at the end, but could never rest at peace, coming back to life to answer the call of a weak soul- despaired, desperate.<p>

The Hougyoku told her: He was content to be in the Hougyoku at first, but he was never at ease, always longing for a girl he knew. When he sensed the dangers surrounding her, he asked the Hougyoku if she would be alright. The Hougyoku answered him, her fate was not a pleasant one, what awaited her were darkness and misfortunes. He then begged the Hougyoku to turn him back alive so that he could be with her and protect her from any bad fortunes that would come to her ways.

"Why do you have to do so?", the Hougyoku asked, "If you were to be with her, darkness would devour you too. And her fate is not something the like of you could interfere. All you could do is to witness her miseries and the ending of her life. All that girl could do for you is to bring you endless sufferings and pains."

"Even so", he answered, "I want to be with her and suffer with her because that is where I belong, being by her side, that is where my heart keeps calling me."

"If so", the Hougyoku replied, "I'll full fill your wish and turn you alive so that you could come to her side. But be aware, your devotion and love for her could not do anything to help her but only to cause her even more misfortunes."

Orihime collapsed on the floor, still unable to recover from the intense emotion. A bad girl like her should be punished by the worst fate. The least she could do for him now was to keep him alive. She rather tore his heart away than to lose him completely; she rather witnessed his back fading farther and farther away from her than not being able to see him ever again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Confuse? Looking back at the story and see Aihime, not Ulquihime? Yes, this is an Aihime story, but I just love to make you confuse, *laughing evilly*. And, no, I am not just adding this for fun or for the sake of posting something out. Yes I am evil, but I do want to cry from what I just wrote, so maybe I am also very soft-hearted.

*Sing a song*, oh and don't forget to review this chapter *wink*

P/S:Also I publish this chap earlier because I will be every busy during the weekend and might not be able to post anything out.


	12. The showdown: Aihimeulqui

**A/N:**

It was my mistakes when I said that happy endings only happened in fairy tales, not in reality. The truth is that real fairy tales-the original ones-have what we called dark and creepy endings. True, fairy tale usually ends with the main characters get what they deserve, but it rarely ends with something like "so they live happily ever after", instead it focuses on how the villains get what they deserve, which is very creepy and dark.

I am not against happy endings. In fact, I am a sucker for happy endings. The problem is that as a writer, I don't know how to write one. Or at least I don't know how to write happy ending for this story. Having Aizen and Orihime have a lot of children and live happily ever after IMO is just wrong. I couldn't even imagine it, giving the context and complexity of the characters.

So feel free to hate me and throw stones at me. Yes this chapter is basically the ending. I wanted to make two chapters, but now I am too lazy, I'll just make this a long chapter and end it here.

And thank you very much,** nypsy, rootali, airi-07, Emmy The Ice princess, SasuNarulover49 , 5popcorn99 , Black Diamond07, , chupakabra, and FreeSoul1990 **(do I miss anyone?) for reading and even taking your precious time to review this story. Thank you for all who have follow this story up to this point, and those who are kind enough to fav and alert this. This is the end. Bye everyone.

**Warning: **be aware of angst, pretty intense, and the chapter is supper long. Also, for safety reason, prepare a bag of paper stones to throw at me in case you need to release your anger. No real stone allowed. I do want to keep my body and my brain function well so that I could write more stories like this. Yeah, so you have been warned. You are welcome to leave this page now and pick any of the previous chapters as the ending or use your own imagination to create one. Since I am the writer, this is the ending that I choose. If you want happy fluffy Aihime story, you can request one from me, I will write it and have it beta for you.

* * *

><p>Aizen held the Hougyoku in his palm, observing it intensively,<p>

"So beautiful, so prefect. So this is its true form. This is its completed form. I can feel its power flowing through my hands, flowing through this whole room, through the whole Hueco Mundo."

He looked at Orihime gently, he smiled, letting her see his most sincere and genuine smile, his eyes were full of warmth and love,

"Thank you, Orihime"

Suddenly he grabbed his Zanpakutou and stabbed her right at her chest,

"Your role here is completed. You are no longer needed."

He raised his eyes brow when he realized that his Zanpakutou had clashed with her shield. She seemed to raise her shield just in time to stop his attack. It was when he sensed a quick flash throwing toward him. She had called out Tsubaki to counterattack. He immediately took flash step and be behind her back, not letting her any time to respond before slashing her from behind, only to be stopped by her defensive Kido.

"My my." He smirked. "You have grown a lot in such a short amount of time. You don't need me anymore, do you?"

Orihime quickly wiped her tears off before turning around and faced him,

"I just learn it from you. Never let your guard down and especially never let your back open."

Aizen gently swept his fingers over the tears that kept flowing like rain on her cheeks,

"How do you feel to be betrayed by me, my dear?"

"If the betray is known, there is no betrayal."

"Is this so?" He leaned toward her and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "You are indeed different." He gently caressed her neck and then traced his fingers around her jawline before raising her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes,

"You are so beautiful, even after five years playing with you, you never failed to intriguing me with your wits and your beauty. You are so prefect, just like the Hougyoku. It pains my heart to destroy something so prefect and beautiful. However.."

He placed his hand on her chest, lightly touching where was supposed to be her heart,

"However, when something is no longer needed, it needs to be disposed and destroyed completely no matter how beautiful it is. My prefect palace has no place for trash. Keeping you taints my prefect picture, my prefect plan, my prefect self."

He placed three fingers on her left breast, "You know very well, don't you? That your weak power and pathetic wits could do nothing against me, could not save you from me. You dodged my attack twice, but how long could you keep it up? Right now, if I want to, I could easily explode you into pieces with these three fingers that are lingering on your chest."

He smiled and nibbled her ears, "Your life is lingered between my fingers. How do you feel about that, my dear?"

Orihime touched the hand that was placed on her chest and held it in her hands, slowly putting it down. She looked at him sadly,

"I will not let you take my life away that easily."

"So what could you do about it? Do you really think you could defend yourselves from me?"

"I will protect myself from you. I'll do it no matter what. You used to say you hated to stab anyone twice, didn't you? You think that weak creature like me doesn't deserve to be killed twice by your sword. But look, I have successfully defended myself twice, how could you know that I can not do it again and again?"

Aizen smirked, "You do not seriously think about fighting with me, do you?" He paused and looked at her curiously, "I wonder what makes you so strong today, what makes you fight that desperately to protect yourselves from me?"

"I am pregnant."

Aizen frowned. He studied her reiatsu carefully. She was indeed pregnant, with his child to be exact. Then he laughed,

"Orihime. You are too naive. That's why you are so easily deceived. You humans value family. That's why I ask you to marry me, leading you to think that I am serious with you, that I really want to have a family with you."

He pinched her against the wall,

"But I do not give a damn about family. I have to endure you for too long, have to play the role of a nice kind husband for too long. You make me so exhausted."

He cupped her face and squeezed it roughly, "Getting intimate with you is especially tedious recently. You become so boring, so unbearable, so submissive." He smirked again, "There is no fun in playing with you any more once you have fallen deeply in love with me."

He took some steps back and raised his Zanpaktou again,

"This time I will kill you once and for all, along with our filthy child. All of you, you and your child will disappear from my life forever. You two are only obstacles on my way to become a real god, to obtain real power, to form and control the whole world."

Orihime closed her eyes, letting the last tears fall down on her cheek. This could be the last time she cried for him; the last time she cried because of him. She opened her eyes again, she said firmly,

"I will not let you kill me, and I will protect our child at all costs."

As he slashed his sword down at her the third time, the Hougyoku brightened and placed a thick barrier around her.

Aizen studied her with curious and prudent eyes,

"I see. You have blended your wills with the Hougyoku and be able control it to a certain extent, even be able to make it act against my wills."

"It never acts against your wills." Orihime took some steps forward Aizen, closing their distances. "I am able to bear your child is one example. I have read in a book that spiritual forms are very difficult to reproduce. That is why you have never suspected even in the slightest that I would get pregnant. But if it had not been because of your will, if you really had not wanted to have a child with me, I would not have been able to get pregnant. I got pregnant because the Hougyoku answered to both your will and mine, to full fill our wishes."

Aizen smiled flatly. He took some steps back, widening their distances,

"You are a stubborn one, aren't you? Even now, when I have attempted to kill you three times, you still lie to yourselves, convincing yourselves that I love you. You are such a child."

Orihime still insisted to step some steps forward and closed their distances again. She raised her hand and touched his cheek, caressed it gently,

"You are the one who lies to yourselves. I am not blind. I am not stupid. I knew. I knew all those times that you were just acting toward me. I knew that you tried to use me or that you just wanted to play me, to toy with me for your own amusement. But..."

She lifted her feet up to place a soft kiss on his lips. "But sometimes, I did see a trace of softness when you looked at me. I did see some genuine care behind your mask, behind your fake careness. And when you said you loved me the first time, your voice was so pure and genuine that it touched my heart, wiping all my doubts away."

She leaned up again and kissed his eyes lids.

"I always love your eyes. The first time I could really read your eyes, I only saw loneliness in it. It resembled my own eyes, like I was looking at my own eyes through a mirror. When I was with you, I did notice ambition and darkness never left your eyes no matter how gentle you tried to look at me. However..." She traced her fingertips around his eyes, "However, occasionally I did see something in your eyes. Sometime the loneliness was lessened when you were with me. Sometimes I did spot a trace of happiness in your eyes. Sometimes when you smiled at me, your smile was so bright that it took my breath away, lightened my whole day."

She stepped back and looked at him firmly but warmly,

"Then I thought it was so rare to see you like that. For someone like you to display even just a bit of your feelings toward me was a tremendous step. I was very grateful for you to be with me during those five years. Whether you lied to me or not doesn't matter because I have been very happy during these five years. Whether it was an illusion or not doesn't matter because my love for you is real, my happiness is real and that is what matters for me."

Aizen made a gesture like he wanted to hold her tight in his arm and kiss her passionately again and again, but instead he smirked,

"You deluded yourselves quite greatly, my dear. If I cannot kill you because you have blended your will with the Houyoku, I just need to make it your will to disappear forever."

He turned his back away, raised his hands and pointed his finger toward the opposite wall, skillfully called forth the article energy and formed a key, guiding the key to slip through the air and land on the wall, unlocking an invisible door. As the door opened, Orihime gasped. Ulquiorra was lying there, panting heavily from the pain coming from his serious wounds covered his whole body.

Orihime's body was numbed with fear and anger. When she came to her sense, she immediately rushed off to see Ulquiorra, but Aizen grabbed her arm, deliberately held her back. He tied her arms behind her back, pulling her hair to one side and began to lick the back of her neck.

"Get off me." She screamed. She never felt such anger before. She fought desperately to get out of his grips, but it only made him tighten his hold. He began to bit her neck, letting his teeth crave deep into her skin.

"You are the one who lie, Orihime. You are the biggest liar of all time. How can you pour such sweetness into my ears in one second while the next second you rush off to see another man."

He pinched her on the floor, tied her hands with Kido, and began to undress her.

"No." She cried out, her body trembled in despair. Tears didn't fail to fall like rain on her cheeks again. "Anything but this. Please, don't do this in front of him."

Aizen laughed sarcastically,

"Orihime, I told you before, didn't I? Every place in Las Noche is our bed chamber. Too bad that before no one had the privilege to witness our moments, but now we have our dear Ulquiorra; he would very much happy to see it. You love to have children, don't you? How about we make love in front of him every time we get intimate so that he could witness the born of our second, third, fourth children."

"Get off me". Orihime talked in her low and deep voice. She was so tired and depressed to cry or scream. She called out Tsubaki to attack Aizen, forcing him to get off her, but he easily dodged her attack and continued to kiss her harshly, ravaging her body with his merciless hands.

"Sousuke, please. I really do love you, please don't torture me this way. He is innocent. Don't get him involved in this."

"He is the one who wants to get involved. He confronted me, asking me to let you alone, to keep you alive, to stop using you. But he never intended to kill me because killing me could bring great grieves to you. So at the end, he took all the wounds from me." Aizen nuzzled his head into her neck, inhaled her scent deeply, "But I didn't kill him, Orihime. Because killing him would bring great grieves to you. That, I do not want." He began to kiss her neck and squeeze her breast lightly. "What I want is to bring you the greatest grieves, those beyond your mental strength to handle, and simply killing him won't do."

He caressed her cheek gently, looking at her with caring eyes,

"You are so beautiful. If you just give me all of your heart, we could be much happier. I don't like to share my things. Either I have the whole of you or I will destroy you completely and not let anyone have it." He kissed her one more time on her lips before continuing, "Here is your punishment for sharing your heart to too many people. Here is the man you truly love, don't you? And he loves you too. How sick is that to see you two look at each other! How sick is that to see two people loving each other so deeply! Love is the most despicable feeling." He kissed her again, "It destroys the fundamental roots of our being, making us weak and stupid, acting on emotion and ignoring other greater meanings of our existences, making us vulnerable and easily be destroyed."

Orihime gathered her energy and broke the Kido's spell, freeing her hands. She wrapped her arms around his neck, locking her hands, pulling him closer, and deepened the kiss. Their tongues explored each other domain, trying to figure other feelings, but none was success. One was too afraid to love and trust while the other was broken in sadness and despair.

Ulquiorra closed his eyes. What was the heart? He did not know. What was love? He did not know either. But if he had a heart, it must ache painfully to see the scene unfold before his eyes. He did not want to see anymore. No more of this.

"Orihime," Aizen whispered, still panting from the intense kiss, "Tell me that you love me and me only".

Orihime looked at him sadly, " I love you."

"I don't want to hear it. I want to hear that you love me and me only." He pinched her hands on the floor. "Say it or I will kill him now, right before your eyes."

Orihime still locked her gaze with his, but she shook her head,

"I love him too, and I don't want to lie to you, but I will not let you harm him anymore."

"Then disappear in front of me now, you filthy slut. " He raised his hand, wanting to slap her hard on her face, but looking at her pure and determined eyes, he withdrew his hands and used them to choke her instead.

Ulquiorra clawed to her side, using all his strength to murmur in his weak voice,

"Stop. Stop it. Kill me instead. Let her go."

Aizen loosened his grip, "You are right, Ulquiorra, I should not kill her. I should make you the reason for her disappearance. But she needs to disappear from my sight. I cannot not bear to see her any longer."

He got off her. "Orihime, this is the end for us. I always dispose my lovers after I am bored with them. You have given me enough pleasure for the past five years that I decided at least I would dispose you myself and make your death least painful as possible. I was even nice enough to intent to take away my own pleasure of letting you know I used and betrayed you before finishing you off. I planed to just end your life clean and quick so that you would die in content, thinking that I loved and treasured you. But you made it too difficult, Orihime."

He knelt down and helped her to get decent. He stroked her hair lightly,

"You never love me with all of your heart, Orihime. You never truly trust me. You never live your life for me and me only. Your mind and soul never belong to me and me alone. That's why you were able to dodge my first two attacks."

He touched his forehead with hers. "There was time when I secretly hoped that we could be together forever, that we could be happy. But I am very selfish man, I do not want to share you. I do not want to share your heart with your friends or with Ulquiorra."

He put his hand in his pocket and took the Hougyoku out,

"And I have better things to do than playing love with you, Orihime."

He stood up, "The Hougyoku is completed. Before I thought I had to wait for a hundred year for it to recover and develop to its true form. Then I discovered you in the lily garden, and although I was intrigued by your beauty and wits, I thought why not use her while playing with her. I always do thing with many purposes, I certainly didn't want to waste my time and energy for just entertainment. But I doubted that you could use your power to restore the Hougyoku and make it complete. But it was worth to try. I like to experiment things after all."

He lifted her chin up as she stood up and looked at him firmly.

"Now thank to you, I could start the war against Soul Society again immediately. On a second thought, I will keep you alive a little longer to witness the end of your friends' lives, then I will kill Ulquiorra in front of you, then I will kindly remove you from your miseries, from this world once and for all."

Orihime put her hands on his, the one that holding the Hougyoku,

"Do you hate me that much, Sousuke?"

She squeezed his hand lightly. "But I do not hate you. I used to hate you, but now I can only love you, as I love my friends, as I love Ulquiorra. I can't stop it. I cannot love you and you alone. I cannot give you all of my heart. I cannot trust you completely. For that, I am sorry. If you want me to disappear from your sight forever, I would be happy to do it if it is what you want, if it is what makes you happy. But I will not let you harm my friend, I will not let you harm Ulquiorra. Even as I disappear completely from this world, I will protect them."

She channeled her energy through the Hougyoku and before Aizen could respond, light surrounded them, bright light twisted around Orihime, her body began to dissolve slowly into golden dust, beginning with her feet.

"Orihime," Aizen' hands trembled as he tried to touch her face once last time, "You..."

Orihime smiled, " I have asked the Hougyoku to take me inside it. I will seal it with my will so that you could not touch any of my friends. I will take good care of our child. But it seems like this is the end for us. I will never be able to see you again." Tears welled in her eyes. She caressed his face one last time.

"Sousuke, I love you. Can you do me this last favor and let me kiss you one last time?"

Aizen shaking hands grabbed her head and kissed her fully on her lips. Their tongues tasted each other one last time before parting each other forever. Half of her body had turned into dust. Orihime gently pushed him away,

"Sousuke, thank you for being with me for the last five years. I have been very happy. Those time were the happiest time in my life." She gently caressed his face,

"Were you happy too, Sousuke?"

Aizen hugged her upper half before it too dissolved into the thin air, he answered in his trembling voice, "I was. I am always happy with you by my side."

She smiled as only her head was visible, "I'm glad to hear it."

"Orihime, I love you, too."

But she could not hear any of it as her body was vanished completely.

Aizen laughed, turned to Ulquiorra,

"She's gone. She's gone."

Ulquiorra's eyes still stared into the nothingness, no emotion was traced on his face.

Aizen laughed again,

"She's really gone."

He took his Zanpaktou, pointed it toward Ulquiorra,

"Now it is your turn."

But as he tried to finish the static man, his sword once again was stopped by a huge shield,

"So it is true. She will protect you from me."

He bent down and lifted Ulquiorra's chin up,

"She truly loves you. But it is such a waste to love someone like you who has no idea what love is, who doesn't know how to love her back, giving her the affection she needed. I am the only one who could give her all of that, and even more. Why not give all of her affections to me? Why does she have to share it with someone like you? An empty vessel, emotionless, unable to love, unable to care."

Ulquiorra still looked at the vacant place where Orihime used to stand. He reached his hands toward the place,

"My heart is where she is."

With that, he too turned into dust and vanished into the thin air.

Aizen laughed, walking mindlessly down the empty and endless corridors,

"They are both gone. Together. They are gone together. Be together for eternity while I am alone. Alone."

He tightened his grip on the Hougyuku.

"Orihime, just wait for me. I'll always get what I want, whether it is the world or you. There will be time when I have you back, again, all of you. Wait for me, Orihime."

His back fading into the darkness, but his laughing still echoed the whole hall, spreading its bitterness through out the air, thickened the intensity of Hueco Mundo, threatened to destroy anything and everything it reached.

The end.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Yahoo. An finished Aihime story, written for almost two month. With Sari's Senior Year, this is the second multi-chapters Aihime fic that is completed; of course it is much more shabby compared to her perfect fic. But at least we have one more, so it counts. This one I write for fun, so really no developed or super detailed plot or beta to smooth the grammar, but if I were to make another long Aihime fics I promise I make it better. Anyway I hope you could give me some love through reviews.

Anno, I want to write some more Aihime stories. Anyone interested to become my Beta? I just have some problems with grammars, so you only need to help me proofread my stories. It's really tedious to find a beta through the site system, so it would be nice if I can find one among my readers, since you all know about my styles and my problems. Please let me know through review or PM.

Again thank you for reading this. I know many of you might not like this ending, so I do not expect to have a lot of reviews for this chapter, but if you can, please let me know how you feel. I have spent a lot of time to write and edit this, this is how I want to end my story. It's angst and sad I know. But I will take a break from writing dark and angst Aihime, and write more light hearted / romance Aihime stories. If no one interests to become my beta or has request for Aihime stories, I might take a break from Aihime completely and focus my attention on Ichihime and write more about this favorite couple of mine. I'm pretty exhausted from dark and angst fic, and Ichihime has more light and easier to write light/happy fluffy fics from.

So again, a good bye for this fic and probably a goodbye for Aihime fics too.


End file.
